Yu Yu Meets Potter
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: Fifth in Abuse series. Yusuke and Koenma go to Hogwarts and meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Pairing of YuKo.
1. Chapter 1

YYF14: Hey, I'm back with another story! Info is in the summary, so here's the disclaimer:

Yusuke-clone: She doesn't own YYH or HP. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and J.K. Rowling.

YYF14: Thank you. Now, I've seen a lot of YYH/ HP which are, as I said in Love Prevented, where Koenma sends the Reikai Tantei on a mission. This is definitely different. Well, not much more to say, hope you guys like!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Hello, Diagon Alley/ Wand Buying

Yusuke and Koenma appeared in front of an old building that had the words 'The Leaky Cauldron' in peeling letters.

"This must be it, the old man said 'Leaky Cauldron'," Yusuke said. He turned to Koenma and spoke in Japanese.

"K-chan, I think you'd better do your Ningenkai thing."

Koenma blinked. "Ningenkai-? Oh! _That_. Thanks, Yu-chan, I forgot."

Koenma quickly put the pacifier in his pocket and took out his headband, starting to tie it on.

Yusuke stayed silent for a moment, then sighed. "Are you going to be okay with your foot like it is?"

Koenma finished tying his headband.

"Yes, Yusuke. I can cope until we find a way to fix it."

"Okay, but if you need anything, tell me." He turned back to the door, switching back to English.

"We're goin' in."

The two entered, Yusuke looking around curiously, Koenma trying to walk as normal as possible.

They stood out very well, quickly catching the bartenders' eye.

"'Ello, boys! New Hogwarts students?"

Yusuke nodded.

"The way to Diagon Alley's out back," he called, pointing.

Yusuke nodded again, leading Koenma outside.

They opened the door, coming face to face with… a wall.

Yusuke blinked. "What is this?"

Koenma shook his head. "I don't know."

"How are we supposed to get to the Diagon Alley or whatever if we can't even get through a stupid wall?"

A few minutes of silence passed as Yusuke inspected the wall.

"They probably use their magic to get through the wall," Koenma said. "Maybe you could use your spirit energy."

Yusuke focused his spirit energy into his finger and tapped the wall.

They heard a rumbling noise, and the wall started rearranging itself into an archway.

Yusuke grinned. "Sweet! C'mon, Koenma, let's go."

As they entered Diagon Alley, they were immediately stunned at how big it was.

"Umm… first thing to do is go to the bank to exchange our yen?" Yusuke asked. Koenma nodded.

"Yes, but do we have any yen?"

"I got a bit in my pocket. You?"

"Plenty."

"Good. Now, which building could it be? The one that says 'Gringotts Bank' on the front in big letters?"

Koenma chuckled and started to walk towards the bank, but stumbled as he took a step. Yusuke winced.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Koenma nodded, getting steady again. "I'll be fine, Yusuke."

Yusuke shrugged and the two walked into the bank.

------

They left about fifteen minutes later. Yusuke had been fascinated by the goblins, while Koenma had been slightly creeped out.

"Okay, so we got the money. Next the list says to get our wands at a place called 'Ollivanders'. Where the heck is-"

Koenma tapped Yusuke's shoulder.

"Umm, Yusuke, it's right in front of us."

Yusuke looked up. "Oh. Cool! C'mon, Koenma! Let's go get wands!"

They entered the building, and as they closed the door, it became pitch black.

"What is this?" Yusuke demanded.

"You've been saying that a lot," Koenma replied.

"I don't care! I wanna know what's going on!"

"I'm so sorry about that," they heard a voice say. "My lights have been a little faulty lately."

The lights suddenly flashed on, letting the two boys see another old man, this one bald with no beard, wearing green robes.

"My name is Ollivander, as you may have guessed. You two are here for your wands, correct?"

Yusuke nodded.

"All right, then. You, in the green, first. Come over here."

Yusuke walked over to Mr. Ollivander, who handed him a what looked like a stick with a polished handle. Yusuke held it, not knowing what to do with it.

"Give it a wave."

Yusuke waved it, and a bright red light shot out of the end, making an angry static noise and disappearing. It reminded Yusuke of his Spirit Gun.

"No, no, definitely not."

Ollivander took the wand from Yusuke's hand and replaced it with another. Yusuke waved it, and felt a tingling sensation travel through his body.

Ollivander smiled.

"Yes, that is the one. Eleven inches, oak, with a core of unicorn hair. Good for transfiguration."

Yusuke shrugged, paying the twenty Galleons it had cost.

"Now your turn," Ollivander said, turning to Koenma.

Koenma stepped forward carefully, taking the wand that Ollivander handed him. He waved it, and the lamp on Mr. Ollivander's desk burst into pieces. Koenma's eyes widened, and Yusuke cracked up.

"Not a problem," Ollivander said, waving his own wand, putting the lamp back together.

"But you will need to try another wand."

Koenma nodded, receiving a new wand. He waved it, and a green light shot out of it, knocking wand cases off of the shelves in the back. Koenma carefully put the wand down.

"I don't think I should wave another," he said softly. Ollivander chuckled.

"No, many kids have this problem. Here, I think this one will work."

He handed Koenma a wand made of dark, polished wood. Koenma waved it, and a cool wind came from nowhere, making him relax. Ollivander smiled.

"Perfect. Ten inches, mahogany, core of a phoenix tail feather. An all around good wand."

Koenma smiled fondly at his wand, and paid.

As they left the shop, Yusuke put his wand into his pocket and looked at the list.

"Okay, next is… books."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, how'd you like chapter 1? I had a LOT of ideas streaming through my head on this, so I already have up to the train. I'll update tomorrow, that's for sure. Ja ne till then, and reveiw if you wish!


	2. Chapter 2

YYF14: Here's chapter two! Hope you guys liked the first one, and will like this one. I did a disclaimer last chapter, so I don't think I have to have one in this chapter, so you guys can get right to reading.

Koenma-clone: Happy reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Shopping's Done/Meet Malfoy

The two went to another store, getting their school books, and after they had their potion supplies, Yusuke sighed.

"We're gonna need to take a second trip. We still need our animals and our robes."

He looked at Koenma. "You gonna be okay?"

Koenma seemed a bit out of breath. Yusuke wondered if they were walking too much.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's just go."

------

After they had dropped off their stuff at a room at the Leaky Cauldron, they came back to Diagon Alley, heading toward the animal store.

As they entered, Yusuke blinked. "Whoa. That's a lot of animals."

There were ravens, owls, mice, rats, cats, and a lot of other animals they couldn't recognize. Yusuke shrugged.

"Koenma, I've already got an animal, I don't need to buy one."

Koenma frowned. "You do?"

"Yeah. Puu. I can call him here, I think."

"I'd like to see you do that. C'mon, let's go outside."

They left the store, and Yusuke concentrated on his Spirit Energy.

'_C'mon, little buddy, you can find me_.'

They heard a high-pitched squeal, and Yusuke turned to see Puu sitting on the roof of the animal store. (A:N: I'm pretty sure they can't do this, but we can defy the YuYu rules here for now.)

"Hey, boy, c'mon down."

Puu flew down into Yusuke's arms, chirping happily.

"I can teach him to send letters, and you can use him too. After all, that's whatour letters said the owls are for. To send letters."

Koenma nodded. "Okay. Now all there's left is robes. Let's go."

They walked for a few minutes in silence, Yusuke attracting some unwanted attention from Puu sitting in his arms, but he didn't care. Then he brightened.

"There's the store." Yusuke walked up to the door, but heard someone fall and someone laughing.

"Idiot can't even walk!"

Yusuke turned around to see a blonde boy laughing, and Koenma on the ground. Yusuke growled. "Shut up, kid."

The boy stopped laughing and looked over at Yusuke.

"You his friend? Teach him to walk, already."

Koenma stood up slowly, a light blush taking over his face. Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"Leave him alone."

"Make me, and that's your animal? What _is _that thing? It looks sick."

Puu squealed angrily, making the boy laugh again.

"Pathetic. All three of you. I trip him, he falls, I insult you, the bird squeaks, what'll happen if I do this?"

He walked over to Koenma and stomped on his foot. Koenma bit his lip, shaking with the effort of continuing to stand. Yusuke growled again, fully ready to Spirit Gun the kid.

"Malfoy! Cut that out!"

The boy looked over his shoulder to see three other teens, two boys, one girl, approaching.

"What would you care?" Malfoy snapped. "They're obviously new, you don't know how pathetic they are. Look at that animal!"

Puu flew out of Yusuke's arms and started beating Malfoy on the head with his long ears. The three other teens laughed, with Yusuke and Koenma staring in shock.

Malfoy batted Puu away, and glowered at Yusuke.

"You will pay for that, you and your pathetic animal," he hissed, striding off.

Yusuke took Puu in his arms again and turned to Koenma. "You okay?"

Koenma took a shaky breath. "Yeah."

"What did he do?" they heard a voice say. They turned to see the three teens standing next to them. The girl had been the one who had spoken.

"Nothing big, just insulted us," Yusuke said, shrugging. "Me, my friend, and my little buddy here."

The girl rolled her eyes, while the two boys chuckled.

"_Just _insulted?" the red-haired boy asked. "He tries to use his wand at school."

Koenma sighed. "I'm dead. He hates me already."

The red-haired boy shook his head sympathetically. "Good luck, mate."

"Ron!" the black-haired boy said exasperatedly. "You can't just say that."

"And why not? He hates us too!" Ron complained.

"So, he hates everybody?" Yusuke asked. The black-haired kid faced him.

"Basically. Everybody that's not in his House."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "House?"

"When you get to Hogwarts, you get sorted into houses. There's Gryffendor, where we are, Slytherin, where he is, Hufflepuff, for the hardworking kids, and Ravenclaw, where the smart kids go. You'll see the rest when you get there."

Yusuke nodded. "Okay. See you guys later."

The five said their goodbyes and left, Yusuke and Koenma entering the shop, the three other teens going who knows where.

-----------------------------

When they were done getting their robes, Yusuke and Koenma walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, glad to be done shopping.

They entered their room, Koenma flopping down onto one of the two beds. He sighed happily, glad to be off his foot.

Yusuke sat down on the other bed, letting go of Puu, who decided to sit on Yusuke's head.

"Koenma? You're going to be okay, right?"

"For now, yes. But if people keep doing that to me, and if I have to walk a lot, it's not going to get better."

Yusuke sighed, lying down on his back, making Puu jump off his head. Puu fluttered around for a few moments before settling down on Yusuke's chest.

Koenma lay on his side, closing his eyes. After a few minutes, Yusuke and Koenma had both fallen asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, hope you guys liked this chapter.

Yusuke-clone: Wasn't that bad, considering what you've done to us in past stories.

YYF14: Yep. Now, I'll probably update tomorrow, maybe two chapters if there's no school, so cross your fingers for snow!

Yusuke-clone: That'll jinx it!

YYF14: ... Yeah. Well, anyway, see ya next chapter and review if you wish!


	3. Chapter 3

YYF14: SO sorry about yesterday, the site wouldn't let me update! Here's a long chapter. Hope you guys like, and thanks to the people who reviewed! Oh, and answering a comment about the wand buying. Someone said Koenma's turn was a bit like Harrys'. Yeah, I couldn't think of anything original, so I did that. On with the chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train Ride part 1

The rest of August passed quite quickly. Yusuke and Koenma spent most of the time in their room, leaving to eat. Well, Yusuke ate. He noticed Koenma always was asleep when he went to get food, and even if he brought something for him to eat, Koenma rarely ate it.

They never saw the three teens, or the blonde haired boy.

On September first, Yusuke and Koenma packed all of their supplies into their trunks, and got directions from Tom the bartender to Kings Cross Station. They had to travel slowly, as to Koenma's injury, so they had seven minutes left when they arrived at he station.

"Okay, the old man said something about a platform 9 ¾," Yusuke said, looking around.

"I don't see one."

"-C'mon, Harry! We've got to get to the platform!"

Yusuke frowned. "That voice sounds familiar."

He and Koenma turned around to see the teens they had met in Diagon Alley running towards platforms nine and ten.

"Go on, Harry!"

They saw the black-haired boy run at the wall, then he ran… through the wall. The girl and the red-haired boy did the same. Yusuke shrugged.

"C'mon, Koenma. Let's go."

The two walked toward the barrier, then through. As they came out the other side, Yusuke whistled.

"That was sweet!"

The whistle blew, and they hurried onto the train.

They walked through the compartments, trying to find one that wasn't full. Then, as they came to the end, they saw the three kids they had seen earlier, and they entered.

"Could we sit here?" Koenma asked. The red-haired boy nodded.

"Sure."

Yusuke sat down after putting his trunk in the baggage rack above the seats. Koenma lifted his trunk, bracing his feet as it was heavy. He just barely got it into the rack, and sat down next to Yusuke, wincing.

Ron frowned. "You okay?"

Koenma nodded. "Yeah."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, you're not. We're not stupid, you know."

"No, really, I'm fine."

They heard a squeal from the hallway, and Yusuke groaned. Koenma laughed.

"Did you-?"

"Yes. I can't believe I forgot him."

Puu flew into the compartment, squealing happily, and settled himself in Yusuke's arms. Ron burst out laughing.

"What is _that_?"

Puu squealed indignantly, and Yusuke groaned again, sinking down in his seat.

"It's his animal," Koenma said for him. "It kind of… chose him."

Puu suddenly yawned and closed his eyes. Yusuke sighed in relief, and put Puu in between himself and Koenma on the seat.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked.

"Puu. It's what he says all the time. You'll hear him. He never shuts up."

Hermione shrugged, then went back to her interrogation of Koenma.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?"

The train blew its whistle, and jerked, starting to move.

"_Yes_," Koenma insisted.

"Okay then."

"So, what're your names?" Ron asked.

"Mine's Yusuke, I told you the little guys' name, and my friend's Koenma," Yusuke replied, pointing to each person in turn as he introduced them.

"Cool. Mine's Ron, the girl's Hermione, and my other friend here is Harry."

"Nice to meet you," Yusuke said, holding out his hand. Ron shook it.

"So, where're you from?" Ron asked. "We can tell you're not from around here."

"We're from Japan," Yusuke replied. "We're being transferred into fifth year since we're too old for first, Dumbledore said."

Ron's eyes widened. "That's the year we're in!"

Yusuke smiled. "Cool. Same as that Malfoy dude, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately. He's a real pain in the neck."

They heard footsteps and loud laughter coming from the hallway, and Harry sighed.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered.

Malfoy stood in the doorway, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Hey, you two. Hanging with the Gryffendor trash?" Malfoy taunted.

Ron glared at him, but no one responded. Then Malfoy set eyes on Koenma.

"Well, hello. Are you any more coordinated than the last time I saw you?"

Koenma blushed and looked away.

"Shut up, Malfoy, he's new," Harry snapped.

"_Shut up, Malfoy, he's new_," Malfoy replied mockingly. "I know, it's painfully obvious."

Yusuke put his hand into Spirit Gun pose by his side, ready to shoot, but Koenma shook his head.

"Yusuke, don't!"

"He deserves it!" Yusuke hissed.

"I know, but we'll get in major trouble if you destroy half the train!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, but relented. (A:N: This conversation was in Japanese.)

Malfoy stared at them.

"You really are weird. You can't walk, you have a stupid bird, and you speak another language. Later."

Malfoy strode off, much to the relief of everyone in the compartment.

"I don't like him," Yusuke said at once.

"Not many people do," Harry responded, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, let's not talk about him then," Hermione retorted, burying her nose in a book.

Harry shrugged and turned to face Yusuke and Koenma.

"You guys thinking of doing any extra activities at Hogwarts?"

"What's there to do over there?" Yusuke asked.

"First off, there's Quidditch," Harry answered. "It's this sport you play in the air, on broomsticks. You'll see when you get there."

"Aw, c'mon, Harry! You can't just leave it at that!" Ron complained. "Tell them how good you are!"

"I don't want to brag," Harry retorted.

"You're not!" Ron turned to Yusuke.

"Don't listen to him. He's the best player on Griffendor team, and he was the youngest player in over a century."

He then proceeded to explain the rules and game play of Quidditch, which Yusuke thought was very interesting.

While Ron and Yusuke were engaged in conversation, Harry gazed thoughtfully at Koenma. There was definitely more to him than met the eye. Harry suspected there was something wrong with him, though, based on what Malfoy had been saying.

"Why does Malfoy keep bugging you about walking?" he asked randomly.

Koenma looked over at Harry. "No reason."

"Listen, I promise I won't say anything about it. Are you handicapped?"

"No, I just… have a little problem."

The two of them had distracted Ron and Yusuke from their Quidditch conversation, and Hermione from her book.

"What're you two talking about?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed at being disrupted from her book.

"There's something wrong with him, I can tell, and he's not telling me. He's hurt. Remember what happened in Diagon Alley?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I do."

She turned to face Koenma.

"Please tell us. If you are hurt, it's important."

Yusuke crossed his arms, slightly annoyed at Koenma being so secretive.

"His foot's broken," Yusuke stated. He then spoke to Koenma in Japanese. "It's that simple, K-chan. Don't be so nervous."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You're foot's broken?" she asked incredulously.

Koenma looked down.

"It's no big deal. I can cope."

Harry shook his head. "At Hogwarts, that could present a big problem."

"But how are we supposed to fix it?" Koenma asked desperately. "It's been like this for months!"

That surprised the gang even more.

"Months?" Hermione repeated. "Why? How'd it break it the first place?"

Koenma bit his lip, realizing his slip.

"No reason…" he said quietly.

Hermione sighed.

"Fine, you can choose not to tell us, but after the Sorting, we're going to take you to the hospital wing to fix it."

Koenma nodded. "Okay."

Yusuke shrugged, and went back to his conversation with Ron.

About half an hour later, the sweets trolley went by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" the old lady pushing it asked.

Yusuke looked up, and grinned as he saw the trolley.

"Yeah, what's on it?" He, Ron, and Harry stood and looked over the trolley, Harry explaining to Yusuke what some of the stuff was.

When they had bought what they wanted, the boys sat down again and the trolley moved on.

Yusuke opened a pack of the Every Flavor Beans.

"Watch it," Harry said warningly. "When they say every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor. Professor Dumbledore said he got earwax once."

Yusuke shrugged and popped one in his mouth. He smiled.

"Sushi," he said, swallowing it.

Ron took one, but after a few seconds, his face scrunched up.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Grass," Ron replied, spitting the bean out into his hand.

"Toss one here," said Harry. Yusuke tossed him one, and Harry put it in his mouth.

He swallowed it, and Ron stared at him impatiently.

"Well?"

"Marmalade. Not that bad."

Yusuke looked over at Koenma.

"Hey, Koenma? You want one?"

Koenma shook his head. "No thanks."

"Okay, but if you want anything, tell me." After a second, he added in Japanese, "I know you didn't eat the whole time we were at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Ron asked. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Talking in Japanese. We're friends, right? Can't you say whatever it is to us?"

Yusuke looked at him seriously. "No, not really. Some things have happened to us that we'd rather not talk about."

Ron looked about to persist, but Harry elbowed him.

"Relax, Ron." He faced Yusuke. "We understand that. There are some things that happened to us we'd rather not talk about too."

Yusuke smiled. "Thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Hope you guys liked this chapter, and again, sorry for the lateness. Well, it was only a day, but I like updating when I say I will. Ja ne until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

YYF14: Okies, next chapter here! Thanks to the people who reviewed. Felt like doing another disclaimer, so...

Yusuke-clone: If she owned YYH, would I really be paired with Keiko? No. If she really owned HP, would she be writing fanfiction? Again, no.

YYF14: That just came into my head out of nowhere, so I wrote it down. Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you like.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train Ride Part 2/ Sorting

About an hour later, Yusuke was wishing the train ride was over. He was getting tired, and had been bored for the last half an hour.

He suspected Koenma was asleep, and he himself was half asleep. He wondered dazedly how long this ride was. When he was just resigning himself to sleep, he heard Hermione say something about getting their robes on, because they were almost at the school.

He and Koenma sat up, rubbing their eyes, but soon were wide awake. The castle had just come into view. They put their robes on quickly, and soon were very nervous.

"How're we supposed to get to the school?" Yusuke asked. "'Cause I'm assuming the train doesn't go right up next to the school."

"Well, since you're not technically first years, you're going to be following us onto the coaches," Hermione explained. "The real first years take the boats."

Yusuke nodded. "Okay, follow you. But when we get to the castle, then what?"

"When we get to the castle, line up with the first years so you can get Sorted."

Yusuke nodded again, and followed with Puu in his arms out to the coaches.

He and Koenma stopped dead when they saw the 'horses' pulling the coaches.

"…What exactly _are _those things?" Yusuke asked, a little nervously.

Harry stared at him. "You can see them too?"

Yusuke frowned. "You mean only some people can see them?"

"Only people who've seen someone else die," Harry said solemnly.

Yusuke and Koenma exchanged glances. That was weird… But true. Koenma had seen Yusuke die, Yusuke had seen himself die, Genkai die, and both of them had seen numerous demons die. But still… it was strange that there was a creature that you could only see once you've seen someone else die.

They boarded the coach, following Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they rode silently up to the castle.

The coaches unloaded, leaving the students standing in front of the castle. Harry led his group of friends into the castle, only to be met by Peeves.

"Ooh! Students back again!" he squealed.

"Be quiet, Peeves!" a voice barked. Professor McGonagall walked up to Peeves, a stern look on her face.

"Yes, _Professor_," Peeves said mockingly. "Must do whatever the professor says, mustn't I? Goodbye!"

And with that, he disappeared. None of the students except Yusuke and Koenma were surprised, as they had seen Peeves before.

"All right students, you may enter the Great Hall."

The students began to file past her, Yusuke and Koenma staying put, as Harry had told them that they were to go with the first years.

When they were the last ones left, Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"You two are thenewstudents, correct?" she asked.

Yusuke nodded.

"Then follow me. Professor Dumbledore said that you were to get in line with the first years to be Sorted. Come along."

The two boys followed her into the Great Hall, gazing in awe at the ceiling, which was at the moment black, with shining stars and the wispy clouds of the outdoors.

Professor McGonagall led them to the line of first years, then left, heading towards the teachers' table. Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome, students, new and old. Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts. We have many new students, so let's get the Sorting underway!"

The attention in the room was somehow completely attracted to an old, patched, black hat perched on a stool. A rip opened near the brim and the hat began to sing.

Yusuke didn't exactly understand the entire thing, but heard enough to realize what each House symbolized. Gryffendor symbolized bravery, Huffelpuff symbolized hardworking, Ravenclaw symbolized smart, and Slytherin symbolized evil.

Then the hat stopped singing, and Professor McGonagall held up a scroll with names on it.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and place the hat on your head. When it calls out your House, you will sit at the appropriate table. Amos, Jonathan!"

A young boy with sand colored hair stepped forward, and put the hat on his head. A few moments of silence passed, then the hat called out, "HUFFELPUFF!"

The boy removed the hat, and went to sit at the Huffelpuff table.

They went through the children fairly quickly, until Yusuke and Koenma were the only ones standing in the line. Dumbledore stood again.

"This year we have two exchange students from Japan," he announced. "Since they are new to our kind of magic, I expect you to help them if they need it in any way you can."

He sat again, and Professor McGonagall beckoned to Koenma, who walked up nervously. He sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hmm… an interesting mind, very," the hat muttered. "Smart, not very brave, though… what's this? Immortality… you'd do well in Slytherin, then…"

Koenma, who remembered his new friends mention Malfoy being in Slytherin, shook his head.

'_No, please not Slytherin… Yu-chan's going to be in Gryffendor, I know it… please let me be in Gryffendor…_'

"Gryffendor, ay? Well, you seem to have a courageous bit in you, might as well… GRYFFENDOR!"

Koenma sighed in relief, and put the hat down. He quickly scanned the hall, finding Harry and his friends, going to join them.

Professor McGonagall turned to Yusuke and beckoned him over. Yusuke ran over and put the hat on, still holding Puu.

"Ah, a large courageous streak in this one… ego a little too big…"

'_Watch it, hat…_'

"Ooh, a temper to match. Wonderful. The perfect place for you is… GRYFFENDOR!"

Yusuke took off the hat and grinned, running over to the Gryffendor table and sitting next to Koenma. Dumbledore stood up again.

"That concludes the Sorting. Now, as I can imagine, you all are hungry, so, let us eat!"

The plates magically filled with food, evoking gasps of surprise from the first years, as well as Yusuke and Koenma.

Yusuke immediately filled his plate, as it had been a while since the candy on the train. He looked over at Koenma, who wasn't touching a thing. He frowned and leaned over, speaking in Japanese.

"K-chan, are you okay?"

Koenma nodded. Yusuke sighed.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Koenma nodded again, and Yusuke started to eat.

A few minutes later, people had turned from their food to congratulate the newcomers to the Houses. Harry looked over at Koenma, who he noticed hadn't eaten anything. He hadn't eaten any of the candy on the train either.

Harry shrugged. Maybe Koenma was just nervous. It was none of his business. But then again… he, Ron, and Hermione had promised to take him to the hospital wing for his foot. Maybe it was his business. After all, they were friends.

The plates changed to dessert, capturing everyone's attention. Well, almost everyone. Some Gryffendor girls were watching Yusuke feed Puu. Some were whispering to each other that Puu was cute, but some thought Yusuke should just send his creature off to the Owlery.

When the meal was over, Dumbledore stood again.

"Now, as all of your bellies are full, it is time for bed! Goodnight!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll probably update tomorrow afternoon, I already have their first three classes planned out. Can you guys guess who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be? Hope you can. Ja ne till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Next chapter! I'm mean to K-chan in this chapter, sorry 'bout that.

Koenma-clone: Thanks a lot.

YYF14: Whatever. I SAID sorry. Now, I got a question earlier about Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. They will be cleared upin a few chapters. Either next chapter or the one after that. Same with the Defense Against the Dark Arts thing. (DAtDA). That will be introduced next chapter, along with their first classes. Now, on with the story, hope you like!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Yusuke, and Koenma filed out of the Great Hall. Harry led Yusuke and Koenma over to Professor McGonagall, who seemed confused as to why there were still students in the Great Hall.

"Professor, could we take out friend to the hospital wing?" Harry asked. "He has a little problem."

"How could there be an injury when the school year hasn't even begun?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It happened during the summer," Koenma said softly.

"Fine, then, you have permission, but report to bed as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Professor." The group then headed off toward the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey? Are you here?" Harry called as they entered the room.

"How was there an injury this early in the term?" they heard a voice ask.

"It happened over the summer," Harry replied.

"Come in, come in, already!"

The five entered the patient area, and Madame Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Which one of you is it?" she asked.

Koenma stepped forward. "Me."

"What's wrong with you?"

"…Broken foot."

"How did that happen? Here, sit down, and I'll take a look at it."

Koenma sat down on the table, and Madame Pomfrey ushered the rest of the students out. Yusuke grumbled, but didn't complain.

A few seconds later, they heard a startled exclamation, but as the door was thick, they couldn't make out exactly what was going on.

-----

Madame Pomfrey tsked, shaking her head. "What did you do to it?"

"…Nothing."

The nurse gently brushed her hand over the area, making Koenma wince.

"Well, it's nothing I can't fix. Here." She took out her wand. "_Reparo_." (First fixing spell that came to mind. Probably not the one they would really use.)

A green light came out of her wand, but instead of helping, a sharp pain shot through the injury, instantly bringing tears to Koenma's eyes.

"It hurts…"

Madame Pomfrey was shocked. "That's not supposed to happen!"

"Make it stop, please…"

Madame Pomfrey didn't know what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen. She knew the boy was in serious pain, you could see it in his eyes. But she didn't know a spell that could reverse a seemingly harmless spell.

-----

Yusuke felt Koenma's ki spike, crying out for help. His eyes narrowed.

"We have a problem."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"There's something wrong in there. I can feel it."

As his hand closed around the doorknob, Hermione shook her head.

"No, Yusuke, you can't just barge into the hospital wing when she's seeing a patient!"

"I don't care, he's hurt!" Yusuke snapped, entering the room.

-----

Madame Pomfrey was vaguely aware of another student entering the room, but she didn't say anything about it, as she was still clueless about what had just happened.

Yusuke ran over to Koenma, who looked at him helplessly.

"Yusuke, it hurts…" he whispered. "She did a spell, but it didn't work, and now it hurts…"

Yusuke growled. He didn't know what to do. But then again…

"If their magic doesn't work, then maybe ours will! I'm going to give you some of my spirit energy, okay?"

Koenma nodded, and Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder, concentrating on transferring healing spirit energy, like Genkai had been teaching him. Slowly, his spirit energy began to take an effect on Koenma, allowing him to calm down, the pain slowly disappearing.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked softly. Koenma nodded.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Then let's see if it's still broken. Try and move it," Yusuke instructed.

Koenma did as he was told, and smiled when it didn't hurt.

"Yusuke, I think you fixed it... Did you use too much energy?" he asked, voice laced with concern. "Because I would think that would take a lot of energy."

Yusuke shook his head. "Nah, I feel fine. Genkai's been training me in that for a bit now. I guess it's working."

Koenma looked over at Madame Pomfrey. "Miss? You don't have to worry, it's okay."

Madame Pomfrey nodded dazedly, going back to her office. Yusuke and Koenma exchanged glances, then shrugged and left the hospital wing.

"So, what happened?" Ron asked.

"We're all fine, just had to fix something," Yusuke replied. "Now, where's the place where we sleep? I'm tired."

Harry smiled, glad to hear his new friends were all right. "Follow us."

As they climbed in their beds that night, Yusuke and Koenma both felt reasonably comfortable with Hogwarts so far. They only hoped they wouldn't have another situation like the one that day.

Yusuke looked at Koenma, who was in the next bed over, already asleep. He smiled tiredly, then turned over and closed his eyes, resigning himself to sleep.

----------------------------------

The next morning in Reikai, King Enma called for Botan.

"Where is my son?" he asked. "He has been gone for a month now."

"He received a letter from a magic school that he is now attending with Yusuke," Botan replied. "The school year goes until sometime in June, like most ningen schools."

"Why was this kept from me?" Botan frowned.

"You never asked. Besides, with the way you've been treating Koenma, I'm sure he's glad to take a break from the Reikai."

Enma seemed confused. "Botan, what are you talking about?"

Botan blinked. "Don't you remember, sir? This summer?"

"…No, I don't."

"Oh dear… this might take a while."

-------------------------------------------------

Yusuke woke, sensing restless ki. He sat up, noticing Koenma sitting on the windowsill. Yusuke kept still and looked at the rest of the boys in the room. All were sound asleep, except Harry. He wasn't awake, but he seemed slightly restless.

"I know you're awake, Yusuke."

Yusuke blinked, turning back to Koenma. "Huh?"

"I told you." Koenma got up from the windowsill, sitting next to Yusuke on the bed.

"You said yesterday you wanted to talk to me."

It took a moment for Yusuke to remember what Koenma was talking about. He nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you." He spoke lower, switching to Japanese. "K-chan, while we were at that place this summer, you didn't eat much, and you didn't have anything on the train, or at dinner. Is your dad still doing stuff to you?"

Koenma shook his head. "No, he can't touch me here."

"No, I mean, is he still influencing you? During the summer, when we weren't together, did he do something to you?"

Koenma looked away. "Yusuke, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Here, let me feel."

Yusuke touched Koenma's chest, frowning at what he felt. "K-chan…"

"Yu-chan." Koenma's gaze was serious. "I can fix it, but it'll take time. You understand, don't you? It took you time to get over what your mother did to you."

"…I understand. I'll keep it a secret from the others, unless it gets out of hand. I trust you, K-chan."

Koenma smiled. "Thanks." Then he rubbed his forehead. "I hate wearing this thing, and I'm going to have to the whole school year."

"Relax, I'm sure we can find a time where we can do our thing. Genkai'd kill me if I didn't train for months on end."

Koenma chuckled. "I guess you're right." He looked at the clock. "It's about six in the morning, and we'll need all the energy we can get for today."

Yusuke nodded. "'Kay." He gave Koenma a quick kiss, then turned over and closed his eyes.

Koenma smiled, returning to his own bed.

"Morning, Yu-chan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter. I get so much free time at schoolto write, it's not even funny. So I come up with stuff like this. It's really weird. Oh well, I like it. Ja ne till next chapter, and review if you wish!


	6. Chapter 6

YYF14: Okay, here's the chapter where they have some of their classes. DAtDA is in this chapter, as well as Potions. Oh, and responding to two reviews I got recently, I did think Gryffendor was spelled with a 'y' not an 'i'. I just messed that up once in an earlier chapter. And, this IS non yaoi. I think it's called shounen ai, what I'm doing. I have a pairing which I set up in an earlier story, and if you didn't bother reading the others, you probably should, because this is a series, and there might be references to things you might not remember. There, now that I've got that over with, on with the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Classes

About an hour later, the boys started to wake up, one by one. Harry woke first, followed by Ron, Yusuke, and Koenma.

When they exited the common room, heading for breakfast, Yusuke brought Puu with him. Koenma raised an eyebrow.

"Yusuke? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, I can't leave him up here. I'll let him go to the Owlery after breakfast. Oh, and your headband's slipping."

Koenma quickly fixed his headband, and ran to catch up with Yusuke.

The girls at the Gryffendor table had quickly gotten over Puu, and now were slightly annoyed that Yusuke had brought him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were wondering what classes they would have. Harry broke away from the conversation, looking over at the new students. Koenma still wasn't eating. Now Harry was concerned. Not worried yet, just concerned. He knew how hard a day at Hogwarts was. If Koenma still didn't eat at lunch, he considered telling someone.

Koenma still seemed to be having a good time with Yusuke, though. It was so confusing. Maybe he'd be better off telling Ron and Hermione now.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry looked back at his friends. He decided against telling them now. He should wait until the next meal to see.

"It's nothing. Look, here's McGonagall with our schedules."

Ron quickly skimmed through his schedule, grumbling about having double Potions with the Slytherins.

"We always get double Potions with Slytherins, Ron," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "It's no use grumbling about it."

The three compared their schedules, having all their classes until lunch the same, then having different ones after.

"Hey, Yusuke," Harry called. "Can we see you and Koenma's schedules?"

Yusuke passed them down, letting the three others realize they had their morning classes with the new students. Harry handed back the schedules, saying this.

Yusuke smiled. "I guess we won't get lost first day, then."

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Yusuke, and Koenma headed off towards the dungeons for Potions.

"So, what's the teacher like?" Yusuke asked. Hermione shivered.

"Try to stay on his good side," she replied.

"Like he _has _one," Ron muttered.

They entered the classroom, sitting next to each other in the back row. The Slytherins and other Gryffendors filed in, taking their seats. Malfoy entered, noticing the new students. His eyes glinted, making Koenma a little nervous.

'_Please don't sit near me, please don't sit near me…_'

But of course, as fate would have it, Malfoy sat in the seat right in front of Koenma. He sat on it backwards, glaring at Koenma and Yusuke.

"So, how do you two like Hogwarts so far?" he asked. Neither responded. Malfoy looked at Koenma.

"Did you learn how to walk yet?" he asked.

"I got down here, didn't I?" Koenma replied, glaring at Malfoy.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Maybe their friend didn't understand how big a threat Malfoy was.

But luckily for them, Snape entered the room, stopping all conversation.

"Welcome back to Potions," he said softly, his eyes scanning the room, landing on the two new students. "Or… it could just be welcome, in two of your cases."

Yusuke kept a blank face. Teachers had always tried to intimidate him in his experience, and the best thing to do was ignore them. He saw out of the corner of his eye Koenma was following his example. Good. Now the teacher had nothing on them. Yet.

"Today we will be making a sleeping potion. The instructions will be on the board, the ingredients in the cupboard or your own potion sets. Get to work."

Yusuke quickly skimmed over the ingredients. There weren't that many. He focused on the first one: boomslang skin. He looked at his ingredients. None. Probably some in the closet, then. He went over and started to collect the needed ingredients.

Koenma had a different strategy. He first found the items he needed that were in his set, then proceeded to get the rest from the cupboard.

'_Okay, stir it clockwise for five minutes, counter for ten. This is gonna be boring_,' Yusuke thought, but did as the instructions said. It wouldn't do to get on a teachers' bad side by not doing something the way they wanted on the first day.

He looked over at Koenma, who seemed totally absorbed by what he was doing. Yusuke knew it wasn't because it was interesting, which it wasn't, it was because the instructions were tricky. He hoped they both at least did something acceptable. This teacher didn't seem to be the kind that got pleased easy.

"Time's up! Stop what you are doing and sit down," Snape ordered fifteen minutes later.

He then began to walk up and down the aisles, studying each students' cauldron, and giving them a grade. He stopped in front of Yusuke, quietly studying his cauldron. The mixture inside looked like a purplish fluid. Disgusting in Yusuke's opinion.

"Good for a beginner," Snape said quietly. "B."

Yusuke let a small bit of surprise show on his face. A 'B' on his first grade? That was more than he expected.

Snape moved on to Koenma, and looked at the cauldron. The fluid in it seemed more violet than purple. Snape seemed surprised.

"Very good. A." He moved on to Harry.

Yusuke looked over at Koenma, who was staring at his own cauldron in shock. He hadn't expected to get an 'A' on his first grade.

Malfoy turned around in his seat and glared at Koenma. Malfoy had only managed a 'B', and he was jealous of a newcomer getting a better grade than him.

"How'd you do it, Mudblood?" he asked.

Yusuke glared at Malfoy, but Harry's eyes widened.

"Malfoy! Don't call him that! How do you know he's even half magic?" Harry hissed.

"He had to have some magic in him to get here, but he definitely doesn't seem to be a pureblood."

Koenma was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He turned around and sat in his seat correctly as Snape walked to the front of the classroom.

"Well, it seems most of you got an 'A' or a 'B'," Snape said softly. "Now, the bell's about to ring. You are dismissed."

The students filed out of the room just as the bell rang.

"Okay, next is Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said to Yusuke and Koenma, leading them towards the classroom. "I wonder who the new teacher is."

Yusuke looked confused. "New teacher?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Every year we get a new one. They never seem to be able to stay for more than one year."

Yusuke shrugged and followed them the rest of the way to the room.

As they entered, the teacher stood from his desk and greeted them. Harry thought there was something familiar about the teacher, but didn't say a word.

The Gryffendors had the class with the Huffelpuffs. Yusuke and Koenma were thankful for this.

"Welcome, everyone. My name is Professor Black, and I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

'_Black? Wait a minute! It's Sirius!_' Harry thought.

Professor Black smiled, knowing that Harry had figured it out.

"Today we will be learning how to defend ourselves against boggarts," he said. "Please get into a single file line and I will open the closet door. When I do, you will come forward one by one, point your wand at whatever the boggart turns into, and say 'ridikulus'. Understand?"

The students nodded, doing as they were told.

"What exactly is a boggart?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a creature that turns into whatever your worst fear is," Harry replied.

Yusuke and Koenma exchanged glances. This wasn't good…

"Ready? Now!" Professor Black pointed his wand at the closet door, unlocking it. The students heard a faint groaning noise, and the first person in line, a Huffelpuff, stepped forward.

The boggart came out of the closet as a ghost, groaning and making strange noises. The girl pointed her wand at it and whispered, "_Ridikulus_."

The boggart froze, then turned into a cat wearing makeup. The girl giggled, and the next person in line came forward.

On it went, until Harry, Yusuke, and Koenma were the last ones in the line. Harry stepped forward, and the boggart started to turn into a dementor. But before it could finish the transformation, Harry pointed his wand and it and cried, "_Ridikulus_!"

The dementor turned into a small dog, barking its head off. Yusuke stepped forward, wand at the ready, knowing what would appear.

The dog paused, staring at Yusuke. Then it started to grow, turning into Atsuko. Yusuke shivered, but pointed his wand at it and whispered, "_Ridikulus_."

'Atsuko' didn't disappear, though. 'She' walked up to Yusuke, a stone cold finger tracing his cheek. Yusuke trembled, but managed to get the spell out again.

This time, the image wavered, giving Yusuke more confidence. He said the spell again, louder this time, making the image change into a mad Keiko.

Yusuke sighed in relief, moving to let Koenma take his turn. Koenma stepped forward, knowing what it would be.

A King Enma appeared. Not as big as the real one, but still very big.

Koenma held out his wand, ready to perform the spell, but before he could say a word, the King Enma held up a hand, a blue light appearing. Koenma's eyes widened.

"No! _Ridikulus_!" he shouted, and the boggart disappeared, returning to the closet.

Professor Black blinked. That had been an… interesting class. But about what the last two boys' boggarts had turned into… he needed to find out who those people were.

"Class dismissed," he announced. The class started to gather up their things, but the professor beckoned Yusuke and Koenma over.

"I'm not sure if it's my business, but I would like to know what your boggarts turned into. The images didn't seem to be normal things that kids are afraid of."

Yusuke and Koenma exchanged glances. They didn't think they should tell. After all, they had only known this teacher for one class period. Not very long.

"It was nothing," Yusuke muttered, and gathered up his things. Koenma said nothing but did the same.

Professor Black sighed. He knew that the boggarts had turned into a person that they had known, but he didn't know what relationship they had with the students. Maybe he'd inform Dumbledore about this…

The bell rang and the students headed out, Harry leading his friends outside to the greenhouses for Herbology.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, hope you guys liked that chapter. Were any of you expecting Sirius to be the teacher? Next chapter's gonna be pretty long, too. I promise to update soon, and review if you wish!


	7. Chapter 7

YYF14: Relooking at the review I responded to, I realize what the person meant. Gryff_i_ndor, not Gryff_e_ndor. I'll make sure to start doing that. I thought it didn't look right. Anyways, in this chapter, the guys have Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. The rest of the gang will be cleared up as well. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Both clones: Happy reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back to Herbology," Professor Sprout said, a little too loudly. "Today we will repotted Mandrakes. I got some new ones, since the ones you did in second year died. Take your earmuffs, and get to work."

"What are we doing?" Yusuke asked quietly. "She didn't explain it."

"Just put on the earmuffs and watch Harry," Hermione instructed.

Harry pulled the Mandrake from the pot, the plant wriggling and apparently screaming at the top of its lungs. Yusuke and Koenma blinked. This wasn't something you saw every day…

Everyone was glad when Herbology ended. The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws, who had had it together, trouped up to the Great Hall, complaining to each other about the Mandrake job.

Harry reminded himself to watch Koenma at lunch. If he didn't eat, then Harry would be worried. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology were relatively hard classes.

The noise in the Great Hall was almost deafening, as everyone was talking at once about their classes. Well, almost everyone. Harry wasn't, and Koenma wasn't, either.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry looked over at Hermione. She seemed concerned. He shook his head, still not sure about telling his friends.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, c'mon Harry, you've been staring at the new kids every meal," Ron insisted.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You staring at something means nothing's wrong."

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"Aha! You admit there's something wrong!"

"…Okay, I'll tell you, but you've got to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I swear."

Harry leaned close to his friends. "At every single meal, Koenma hasn't eaten a thing. Not even on the train. There's something up."

Hermione blinked. "Are you serious? I never noticed."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and this morning, I heard him and his friend talking. I don't think they knew I was awake. I can't speak Japanese, but it seemed like Yusuke was talking about something serious."

"Did you remember a word he said? I don't know Japanese, but I could look it up in the library," Hermione offered.

Harry thought for a moment. "I think he said something like… 'otousan'."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I can work with that. We have an hour after classes before bed, right? I'll go to the library and look at the Japanese books."

"Thanks, Hermione."

------

After lunch, Harry had Care of Magical Creatures with Ron, Yusuke, and Koenma.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid was saying loudly. "See what we've got here!"

Tied to a tree on the edge of the forest stood a unicorn.

"Hagrid, is that a real unicorn?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded proudly.

"Yup. She's a beut', isn't she? Well gather roun', everyone. I'm goin' ter be explaining how teh handle a unicorn."

Yusuke and Koenma were surprised. A real live unicorn! Definitely something you didn't see everyday.

"Okay, first off, yeh gotta be gentle. Second, a unicorn can sense if yer soul's pure or not, so be careful, or she could kick yeh."

Yusuke and Koenma exchange glances. What exactly defined 'pure'?

"If yeh wanna try and touch it, walk up real slow. Tha's righ', Lavender! Just like that!"

Lavender approached the unicorn slowly, extending her hand. The unicorn didn't shy away, allowing Lavender to lay her hand on its nose.

Hagrid beamed. "Well done! Anyone else want ter try? What 'bout you two new students?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No thanks."

"Are yeh sure?"

Koenma put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"I think you should at least try, but be on your guard."

Yusuke nodded. "'Kay."

He slowly approached the unicorn, but the unicorn backed away from his hand. Malfoy and the other Slytherins they were having the class with laughed.

Yusuke turned away, feeling slightly disappointed.

"You wanna try?" he asked Koenma softly.

Koenma thought for a moment. "Maybe. After all, you've killed more demons than I have, definitely."

"Aw, shut up and go," Yusuke muttered, but he was smiling.

As Koenma approached the unicorn, the unicorn stayed put. But just as Koenma's hand touched its flank, it squealed and jumped back, pulling at the tether on its head.

Koenma backed away quickly, causing the Slytherins to restart their laughter. Yusuke growled, tempted more and more to just Spirit Gun the lot to get rid of their problems.

Hagrid rushed over to try and calm the unicorn, and Koenma returned to stand next to Yusuke.

Harry was confused. The two new students seemed nice enough. What was wrong with them that the unicorn noticed?

For the rest of the class, some of the other Gryffindor girls pet the unicorn as Hagrid babbled on about facts about unicorns, sometimes asking questions that only Hermione could answer. Malfoy sauntered over to Yusuke and Koenma, seeming bored.

"So, what'd you do to make that unicorn hate you?" Malfoy asked softly.

Yusuke ignored him.

"Did you kill someone? What about your friend?"

That did it. Yusuke didn't care about what would happen to him, he just wanted to kill Malfoy. He started to power up his Spirit Gun, a bright blue light appearing around his index finger.

Malfoy's eyes widened, surprised.

"What the heck are you doing?" he hissed. "That's not normal!"

Koenma looked at Yusuke. Yusuke was actually going to use his Spirit Gun!

"Yusuke, no!" he whispered. "What are you thinking? We can get in big trouble!"

"But he's being a pain-"

"I don't care! Please, you can blow off some steam later, but not in the middle of class!"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, but the light disappeared. Malfoy scurried away, and the bell rang, echoing over the grounds.

Harry, who had no clue of what went on between Yusuke and Malfoy, walked over to them.

"Okay, guys, next we have Divination with Ron."

Yusuke nodded, him and Koenma following Harry inside to meet up with Ron.

------

"Welcome back to Divination," Professor Trelawny said in her breathy voice. "Today, we will be practicing using the crystal ball to see into the future."

Harry and Ron turned to face their friends.

"Don't listen to a word she says," Ron whispered. "It's a load of junk."

Yusuke chuckled. He had expected that. He wouldn't have believed the teacher anyway. He didn't believe in seeing the future like psychics tried to do.

Professor Trelawny handed out the crystal balls, and instructed everyone to get to work. Yusuke stared into his, his eyes becoming unfocused. Ron and Harry pretended to look into theirs, starting a quiet conversation about Quidditch. Koenma actually tried to see something, but all he saw was swirling white. Then suddenly, an image started to appear…

He saw swirls of black and red, mixed with the feelings of loneliness, pain, misery, and the strange thought of not being to control your own actions. Confusion was added, then a clear picture presented itself. In the picture, there was himself, and Yusuke, with other people with clouded faces.

The Koenma in the picture had clouded eyes and a blank look on his face. Then the Koenma held up a hand and struck the picture Yusuke.

This couldn't happen! Koenma was confused, and wanted to get back to real life. Suddenly the picture disappeared, and he was aware of everything around him again.

Harry frowned, noticing the look of surprise on Koenma's face.

"You okay?"

Koenma nodded, staring at the crystal ball in shock. Would he really do that?

"I think so."

Professor Trelawny walked over to their table, and, noticing the look on Koenma's face, decided to inquire about their progress.

"Did you see something?" she asked Koenma. He nodded.

"Well, what was it?"

"I… don't want to talk about it."

Yusuke, now out of his stupor, looked at Koenma, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked in Japanese. "What did you see?"

Koenma shook his head, repeating that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, but I want to talk about it later," Yusuke replied, turning back to his own crystal ball, not really caring if he saw anything or not.

----------

After classes were over, Yusuke and Koenma headed outside to sit by the lake. They had just had History of Magic, which they had both thought was boring, and dinner, which Koenma didn't eat.

"Okay, you wanna call the guys and see what's up?" Yusuke asked, taking the communicator out of his pocket.

Koenma nodded, and Yusuke opened the compact, Botan's face appearing after a few seconds.

"Oh, hello Yusuke, Koenma. How are things going?"

"Pretty good," Yusuke replied. "You?"

"Well, Koenma's father had a bit of a hard time today. He can't remember a thing since Christmas, and he was shocked when I explained it to him."

Koenma frowned but said nothing.

"Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara have been informed about your whereabouts. Kuwabara is jealous, Yusuke, but I doubt he has magical talent."

Yusuke shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Kurama and Hiei are disappointed that they lost their best fighter. Human fighter, anyway. That's what Hiei said. Oh, and Koenma? Hiei isn't glad that he has to get briefings from an oni, but he says he doesn't miss 'the toddler'."

Koenma shook his head. "That's all right. We have some free time now, and Yusuke really wants to blow off some steam. We just called to see how everything was doing."

"Okay. I'll see you two later, then."

"Bye, Botan." Yusuke closed the compact, put it in his pocket, and turned to Koenma.

"Can we go blow off some steam now?"

Koenma nodded. "Sure. Let's go in the forest for a little."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, that was a fun chapter to write. I'll probably update tomorrow. Review if you wish, guys!


	8. Chapter 8

YYF14: Hey, here's chapter eight! Not much to say, so... R&R, peoples!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Black made his way toward Dumbledore's office, deep in thought. He had decided to inform Dumbledore about that days' DAtDA class.

As he stepped up to the stone gargoyle, he saw Harry coming up as well.

"Harry. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to tell Professor Dumbledore something," Harry replied. "About the new students."

"Same. Harry, you do know who I am, don't you?"

"You're Sirius, right?"

Sirius smiled. "I knew you had figured it out. Professor Dumbledore let me teach this year to keep an eye on you. There is a new kind of magic around lately, and a lot of it. He wanted me around just in case."

"To protect me? Sirius, I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, it wasn't my idea. Dumbledore asked me. And please, unless we know we're alone, call me Professor Black."

Harry nodded sullenly. "Fine."

"Good. Now, let's see Professor Dumbledore. Lemon Drop."

The gargoyle jumped to the side, exposing the moving staircase.

"Come on, Harry."

Harry followed Sirius up the staircase, arriving at the door.

Sirius knocked, Dumbledore replying with, "Come in, come in!"

The two entered, each taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry, Sirius? What did you want to discuss?"

"The new students," Harry said quickly.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore, during my lesson today, their boggarts turned into things I didn't quite recognize."

Dumbledore nodded. "What were they?"

"That boy… Yusuke, I think his name was, his turned into a young woman. He had to say the spell three times. His friends' turned into a very large man, who seemed to be very intimidating to the boy."

Dumbledore nodded again. "I see. Did you ask them to tell you?"

"Yes, and they said it was nothing."

"I will ask them later. Now, Harry, what did you want to say?"

"About Koenma, sir. At meals, he doesn't eat, and he didn't eat anything on the train here yesterday."

Dumbledore frowned. "That's strange. Do you know why?"

"No, but I heard Yusuke talking to Koenma in Japanese. Hermione looked up a few words I heard, and one of them was 'father'."

Sirius looked thoughtful.

"I read a bit of Japanese legend this summer, and I read something about a 'King Enma'. Do you think it's connected?"

"You probably are correct," Dumbledore put in. "It is connected. That King Enma in the legend is real, and is Koenma's father. The letter he received was addressed to 'Enma Jr."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Then that means he's a myth to some people?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"But… going back to earlier, about Yusuke saying 'father'… do you think Koenma's dad did something to him?"

"Maybe," Sirius replied. "And if so, that might be why the boggart turned into that large person. But what about Yusuke? Any clues, Harry?"

"Well, I heard Koenma say 'okasan' to Yusuke, and Hermione looked it up. It meant 'mother'."

"So they're scared of their parents?" Sirius asked. "Strange…"

Dumbledore nodded. "It seems that way. I would like to see them in my office as soon as possible. Harry, could you go find them for me?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry left the room, heading outside.

-----------------

Yusuke walked into the forest, Koenma close behind. After they had walked for about five minutes, Yusuke stopped.

"I think this is far enough. Koenma, I think we can act normal now."

Koenma took off his headband and put it in his pocket.

"Finally, that thing was getting really annoying," he said, switching to Japanese.

Yusuke smiled and powered up his Spirit Gun, shooting it an old dead tree, blowing it to pieces.

"How was that, K-chan?"

"Pretty good, Yusuke, but I've still seen you do better."

"Whatever. I'm still pissed at that Malfoy guy."

He charged up his Spirit Gun again, this time to full power. He scanned the area, looking for something to shoot at.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, Harry arrived at the lake, where Yusuke had said he and Koenma would be after dinner.

He looked around, wondering where they could have gone. Then a thought popped into his head: the forest. His eyes widened.

"No…" He ran into the forest, hoping they wouldn't be in there.

----------------

Yusuke spotted a large boulder, and had decided to shoot it. He got into position, aimed, and shot the blast exploding from his finger, blasting the boulder to smithereens.

Harry's eyes widened. "Y-Yusuke? What _was _that?"

Yusuke froze. "You saw that?"

"What?"

Yusuke switched back to English. "I said, you saw that?"

"Yes. What was it?"

"Nothing. Koenma-"

"Way ahead of you," Koenma replied, tying his headband.

Harry frowned. "What were you two thinking? The forest is forbidden!"

Yusuke and Koenma exchanged glances.

"Didn't you hear?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No. And besides, we were here to blow off some steam, not cause trouble."

"It doesn't matter. You two could get into serious trouble."

"Geez, I'm sorry. Now what was it you wanted?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you. I'll show you the way."

Koenma sighed. "Great, more walking," he muttered in Japanese.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Yusuke said. He turned to Koenma and spoke in Japanese as well.

"K-chan, why's walking such a big problem?"

Koenma shook his head. "No reason, I'm just a little tired."

"Okay, but if you need something, tell me." He turned to Harry. "We're okay, show us the way."

Harry shrugged and did what he was supposed to. If it was something they wanted to talk about, they'd tell him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Hope you guys liked that chapter. I'll either update tomorrow or the next day. Review if you wish, peoples!


	9. Chapter 9

YYF14: Hey people! Thanks to the people who reviewed, and Jessica, you gave me an idea for a later chapter. Thanks for that. Maybe the next one. Now, onto the story!

Yusuke-clone: Happy reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, you two. There's something I wanted to discuss."

Yusuke glanced around the room. The only people there were the DAtDA teacher, Harry, and Dumbledore. Then there were the pictures on the walls. Yusuke and Koenma had been slightly creeped out by the moving pictures the first time they had seen them. Same with the ghosts. Now, even though it was only the second day of being at Hogwarts, they had gotten used to it.

"Professor Black wanted to discuss your boggarts from this morning."

"What about them?" Yusuke asked cautiously.

"What they turned into, that's what," Sirius replied. "I would like you to tell me what yours turned into."

"It's none of your business," Yusuke muttered.

"It is our business because you are a student here," Sirius countered.

"It doesn't matter! It's a personal matter that no one needs to know!"

"Yusuke, you need to tell them," Koenma said softly.

"I've already told you! That's enough for me! C'mon, Koenma, let's go."

The door to the office closed as Yusuke approached it, locking.

"Let me go!" Yusuke growled.

"You cannot leave. Not until we get this all sorted out."

Yusuke glared at Dumbledore, but took a seat, Koenma sitting down as well.

"Now, would you care to explain about your boggart?" Sirius asked.

"…It was… my mother…" Yusuke whispered.

"Is there a particular reason for being afraid of your mother?" Dumbledore asked.

Yusuke didn't reply for a long moment.

"Please, you can tell us," Dumbledore said softly.

"She… she… she abused me, okay! It was none of your business!"

Koenma put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Yusuke, it's okay. Don't let this get the best of you."

Yusuke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He let it out shakily and put his head in his hands.

Dumbledore had stayed calm, but felt slightly upset. This boy had gone through much if it still affected him this badly. Sirius and Harry, however, had been shocked, that had happened to him, and he didn't tell anyone?

"I am very sorry," Dumbledore said quietly. "How long ago was this?"

"About a year ago. Last fall," Yusuke replied, sitting up.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Don't worry, that won't happen to you here."

He turned to Koenma. "It's your turn, and please don't keep any secrets."

Koenma blinked. "You mean _that_?"

Dumbledore nodded, and Koenma sighed.

"But I don't want to be called a baby…"

Everyone except Yusuke was confused.

"Why would anyone call you that?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know one reason. The only person here who knows the other is Yusuke."

"Then please show us. But first tell us about your boggart."

"…Well, the boggart turned into my father. I… went through the same thing as Yusuke, but my punishment was probably more severe. As for the other part…"

Koenma took off his headband and put the pacifier in his mouth. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Harry and Sirius' faces. Dumbledore already knew, he had seen it when they first met.

"I'm not sure I understand the whole thing," Sirius said. "Could you explain?"

"The 'Jr' is because I'm a junior god, compared to my father. The pacifier is the Mafuuken. If the human world is in trouble, I have to use it."

Koenma took it out of his mouth and tried to focus his spirit energy in it, but nothing happened.

"What? I can't… use… my spirit energy…"

He focused harder, the Mafuuken glowing bright blue. Unfortunately, the energy he was trying to activate the Mafuuken with was already trying to keep him alive because of his non-eating.

The light abruptly disappeared, and Koenma put a hand on his forehead.

"Ow…"

Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't try anything. It's not gonna work for you right now. Maybe you should go to your other form to get your energy back."

"I don't wanna be called a baby," Koenma mumbled, putting the pacifier back in his mouth.

"You won't be. Getting your energy back is the most important thing right now."

Koenma shook his head. "No! They're going to make fun of me!"

Yusuke put his hands on Koenma's shoulders and spoke in Japanese.

"K-chan, it doesn't matter what you look like or what other people say. I love you, and I want you to be okay."

"No…" Koenma whispered, but turned to toddler form anyway.

Everyone except Yusuke was surprised.

"That was… odd…" Harry said.

Yusuke sighed. They had a lot to explain…

"Before you start explaining something, I want to see something," Dumbledore said.

"Koenma, can you be a teenager again for a moment?"

Koenma blushed and turned to teen form.

"Harry has informed me that you have not been eating. Is this true?"

Koenma didn't respond for a few moments, then nodded.

"Please roll up your sleeve."

Koenma did as he was told, exposing a thin arm. You could see the bones.

Harry's eyes widened. "Koenma, why did you do this?"

"I… I didn't do it. My father did."

Dumbledore sighed. "Hogwarts is no place to be anorexic, Koenma."

"I'm not trying to be, but… at Diagon Alley, when I tried to eat, it gave me headaches. It happened three times, so I just gave up."

"But that was in August," Yusuke said. "Don't you think it'd be over by now?"

Koenma shrugged. "Maybe. I'll try at breakfast tomorrow."

Yusuke nodded. "Okay." Then he heard a beeping noise.

"Oh great. One sec."

He took the compact out of his pocket and opened it, speaking in Japanese.

"What is it, Botan?"

"Update on current events. About Kiara, her father appeared in the Reikai and took her back to wherever he's living. He's not bad anymore, so that's okay. The guys are same as before, and about Karasu and Sensui… I've heard they're roaming around again, but not in England, so you're all right."

Yusuke nodded. "Thanks, Botan. Later."

He closed the compact, returning it in his pocket and spoke in English.

"Okay, I'm done."

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

Yusuke and Koenma exchanged glances. They weren't supposed to talk about Spirit World matters… but since they had already said so much…

"We'll tell, if you swear to keep it a secret."

"I promise," Harry, Dumbledore, and Sirius said.

Yusuke proceeded to explain about everything from his first death to his mom to now. The only thing left out was the fact that he and Koenma were boyfriends.

Harry and Sirius were shocked at everything Yusuke had told them. Dumbledore was too, but kept his face calm.

"I understand you two have very complicated lives," he said. "But there is one thing I don't understand. Why did your parents throw you out?"

Yusuke and Koenma stayed silent for a moment.

"That… is the one secret we won't tell you," Yusuke said softly. "Now, it's getting late, and we both have to go to bed. C'mon, Koenma."

They both stood and left.

"Harry, Sirius, you may not give this information to anyone, understand? Well, of course to Ron and Hermione, Harry. But no one else. Now, off to bed."

Harry headed off toward the Gryffindor common room, and Dumbledore sighed.

"This year is becoming complicated very quickly. Sirius, you may go."

Sirius left, and Dumbledore began to place thoughts into his Pensive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Not much happened, but now three non YYH people know. Harry's gonna tell Ron and Hermione, of course, and the idea Jessica gave me will probably happen next chapter too. Ja ne till next chapter, and review if you wish!


	10. Chapter 10

YYF14: Hey, had a bit of writer's block, but here's the chapter. Pretty long, too. It was hard finding a reasonable place to stop. But whatever. Disclaimer:

Yusuke-clone: If she owned YYH, it would still be on TV. If she owned HP, she wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

YYF14: . . . First part true, second part not. R&R, peoples!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yusuke and Koenma left the moving staircase area, Koenma put his headband on and put his pacifier in his pocket.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell them about all that?" Koenma asked.

Yusuke shrugged.

"I dunno, as long as we don't tell them about _that_, I think we're fine. I didn't tell them about the Christmas thing with Sensui, either. So basically, we're one half-demon and one spiritual being who've been through more than their fair share of fights to them."

"Yeah… c'mon, let's get to bed. I'm tired."

-------------

The next morning, Yusuke woke Koenma early, before the rest of the boys were up.

"Yu-chan, what is it? 'S too early to talk…"

"Well, sorry, but we need to talk."

Koenma sat up, staring curiously at Yusuke, who was sitting on the end of his bed.

"About what?"

"Divination yesterday. What you saw."

Koenma hesitated. "I don't know, Yu-chan… I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, K-chan."

"…It was about you. I… hit you."

"You're sure?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes, Yu-chan. Very sure."

"Well, let's just cross our fingers and hope that doesn't happen. You can go back to bed if you want to. We have two hours before breakfast."

Koenma and lay back down.

"Two hours. Night."

----------------------

Two hours later, the Gryffindors trooped down to breakfast. At the Gryffindor table, Yusuke set a plate of eggs in front of Koenma.

"Try to eat, okay?" he asked softly.

Koenma nodded, and began to eat. A few seconds later, though, the mail arrived, distracting everyone.

Yusuke spotted Puu and blinked.

"Who would send me mail?" he asked softly. Then he heard laughing from the Slytherin table and looked over.

Malfoy and his friends were pointing at Puu and laughing. Puu was having a hard time carrying a letter and flying at the same time, and it annoyed Yusuke that Malfoy had to make such a big deal of it.

He caught Puu, taking the letter from him, and gave him some bacon, making Puu squeal in delight. "Koenma… it's a letter from my mom."

Koenma looked over. "Why would she send you a letter?"

"I dunno." Yusuke opened the letter and skimmed through the letter.

"She's pissed at me for going to a school in another country without telling her, but she's also happy that I'm going to school at all. What a mother."

"Yusuke, who'd you get a letter from?"

Yusuke looked up, seeing Harry gazing at his letter with interest.

"My mom. I'd give it to you, but you can't read kanji. She's basically saying she's mad for me not telling her that I'm going to school in another country, but she's happy I'm going to school at all."

"Strange."

"Yeah. Whatever. Puu, you can go back to the Owlery now."

Puu chirped happily, then flapped his ears and flew out the window. Yusuke smiled, staring after him.

"Silly little guy."

September first had been on a Wednesday, and it was the third, making it a Friday. Yusuke was very happy about this.

As he was planning what to do that afternoon, Fred and George Weasly sat across the table from him and Koenma.

"Hello, I'm Fred, and this is George. We're Ron's brothers," Fred said cheerfully, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Yusuke shook his hand. "Hey. I'm Yusuke, and this is Koenma."

"Nice to meet you," Koenma said softly.

George turned to Harry.

"Harry, McGonagall wanted us to tell you: the new kids are going to have their first flying lesson this afternoon."

Yusuke and Koenma exchanged glances.

"Flying?" they repeated.

George nodded. "Yeah. Flying. It's really easy, don't worry. And if you're good at it, you could get on the team, since you're not in first year."

Yusuke shrugged. "Maybe."

"Cool. Meet us at the Quidditch pitch this afternoon after classes. Harry, you come too."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Fred and George then left, and Ron turned to Harry.

"So Harry, you talked with Dumbledore yesterday with the new kids," he said quietly.

"What happened?"

"I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone, okay?"

Ron and Hermione both nodded. Harry then began to explain about the new students. As he had expected, they were surprised and shocked at the things Harry told them.

"That's really weird, Harry," Ron said softly. "He really died twice?"

"Yeah. They told us almost everything, they said. There was one thing they wouldn't tell us. Yusuke said it was a secret."

Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face.

"I wonder what it could be?" she wondered.

Ron shook his head. "They'll probably tell us when they're ready, Hermione. But Harry, are you sure about Koenma? That he had that pacifier thing?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Wow. Do you think he'd show us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, it's not that big a deal."

"Whatever."

Yusuke leaned over. "Everyone's leaving, guys. I think we have to go to classes now."

Harry nodded. "Okay. C'mon, Ron, Hermione."

As they left the Great Hall, they saw Malfoy waiting for them.

"Hello, Potter," he said softly. "Still hanging around with the new kids? They're Mudbloods, both of them."

Harry glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Why should I? They obviously can't defend themselves."

He walked over to Koenma and shoved him, knocking him down.

"You see, Potter? And that was without magic."

Malfoy walked off, leaving Yusuke and Harry very angry. But he didn't notice. He was thinking about that kid he had shoved. The kid had seemed pretty skinny. He wondered why. Then he shook his head. It was a Gryffindor, why should he care? No matter, he had to get to Potions before Snape got impatient.

"Harry, what class do we have? I don't think we have the same schedule for each day of the week," Yusuke said, helping Koenma up.

"We have Transfiguration. Thank goodness Malfoy doesn't have it with us," Hermione answered.

The five of them hurried to McGonagall's class and took their seats, glad to see the teacher wasn't there yet, as well as half the class.

About half a minute later, Professor McGonagall and the rest of the class entered the room. Koenma and Yusuke took their wands out and put them on their desks, as they expected to use them in this class.

"Good morning, class, today we will be learning how to turn a turtle into a teapot."

Yusuke and Koenma exchanged glances. Interesting…

------

After Transfiguration, Yusuke and Koenma had Charms with Harry and Ron. Hermione had Ancient Runes.

Professor Flitwick had surprised the two new students. He was even smaller than Hiei!

In Charms, they learned the Wingardium Leviosa, Alohamora, and Lumos. It was a refresher class, so the rest of the class was bored, but it was a challenge to Yusuke and Koenma.

Yusuke had trouble learning Wingardium Leviosa, but Alohamora and Lumos came to him easily. Koenma, however, learned all three quickly, making Flitwick very proud.

-----

After Charms, they had lunch. Koenma ate lunch, and told Yusuke that he hadn't gotten a headache earlier. Yusuke was relieved, and the two had a conversation about what their friends might be doing.

They then had History of Magic and DAtDA, both classes giving them lectures. DAtDA had a more interesting one, though, as it was about werewolves, and the History of Magic one was about the Hag Rights Movement of some year Yusuke didn't remember.

After dinner, Harry led Yusuke and Koenma outside to the Quidditch pitch. Fred and George were already there with two brooms for Yusuke and Koenma to use, each carrying their own. Harry had brought his own broom as well.

"Okay. Flying is pretty simple. First, put the broom on the ground, put your writing hand over it, and say 'up'."

Yusuke and Koenma did as they were told, but Koenma got his to come up, while Yusuke's continued to lie on the ground.

"You're being too forceful," Fred commented. "Try to be more polite."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, but Fred's idea worked, so he wouldn't complain.

"Next, got on the broom and push off gently," George instructed.

Yusuke pushed off, going about twenty feet in the air. George stared.

"_That's _gently?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Yusuke nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Good grief… Koenma, you try."

Koenma pushed off, going about five feet up.

"That's it. Now, to steer, you lean in the direction you want to go," George said, he, Fred and Harry getting onto their own brooms.

Yusuke leaned forward, starting out slow, but gaining speed. George sighed.

"Harry, watch that one. He's going to hurt himself."

Harry nodded, watching Yusuke closely as Yusuke flew around the pitch. Koenma was going slowly around a small area, getting used to steering.

Yusuke flew close to Koenma and stopped.

"C'mon, Koenma, go faster! It's fun!" he said, going higher.

"Yusuke… wait up!" Koenma followed him, making the Weasly twins groan.

"Perfect pair, that," George muttered. Harry blinked.

"Pair, George?"

George frowned. "Yeah, just like me and Fred. Troublemakers, I mean, Harry. Geez."

Fred looked at George curiously. "Did Harry have a naughty thought?"

Harry blushed. "Shut up! I didn't mean that!"

"_Sure _you didn't. About the new kids, right?"

"…No comment."

"Oh, Harry… Wanna race?"

"Sure!"

As Harry raced the Weasly twins, his mind continued to ponder what George had said. Of course George hadn't meant exactly what he said, but the way the two new students had been acting around each other, it was a possibility… Harry decided to tell Ron about it that night. He had to get someone else's opinion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma-clone: YYF14's not here at the moment, so there's nothing much to say. So... later, and review if you want to!


	11. Chapter 11

YYF14: Hey, here's chapter 11! Thanks to the people who reviewed. Nekosune, thank you for your suggestion, and I am planning on using it.Guineapiglover, I'm not sure I understand why I should change my summary. Now, just as a heads-up: there is a very brief kiss in this chapter. Just letting you know. Now, read on, and I hope you like!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry shook Ron's shoulder. "Ron, wake up."

"I didn't even fall asleep, Harry."

"Sorry. I need to talk to you."

Ron rubbed his eyes. "'Bout what?"

"The new kids."

"Of course."

"…...Well? What do you think?"

Ron paused. "First off, I can't believe you thought that, Harry. Second, I never really noticed anything about them. Maybe I'll watch 'em more closely tomorrow. But for now, can I get some sleep?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. Sorry for keeping you up."

"Yeah. Night, Harry."

Harry went back to his own bed and stared out the window. Too many thoughts… he eventually fell asleep, thoughts spinning. Was this the secret Yusuke wouldn't tell them?

------------------------------

Harry woke early that morning, hearing low voices. He couldn't make out the words, but he could tell it was Yusuke and Koenma. He bet even if he _could _hear what they were saying, he wouldn't understand.

"K-chan, you said you were feeling fine, right?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma nodded. "That's what I said."

Yusuke smiled. "Good."

He looked around the room, and Harry kept very still.

"I'm really happy for you, K-chan, and I'm glad you're feeling better. You're really good at the stuff we've been learning."

"Thanks, Yu-chan. It doesn't seem like anyone's awake…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Koenma chuckled. "Maybe."

"Then here."

Yusuke leaned toward Koenma and pressed their lips together in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Harry's eyes widened, then heard footsteps coming from the other end of the dormitory. Silence…

"_What the_-!"

_Uh-oh_, Harry thought.

Ron was standing there in shock, staring at Yusuke and Koenma, who had by now jumped away from each other.

"What were you two just doing?" Ron demanded. Neither boy responded, and Harry sat up, trying to make it look like he had just woken up.

"Ron, what's all the yelling about?" he asked, putting his glasses on.

"The two of them, you didn't see? They were bloody _kissing_ each other!"

Yusuke glared at him, but didn't say a word. Koenma looked down.

"Ron, I'm sure you just saw it wrong. It's really early. And besides, I think you woke up half the dormitory."

Ron shook his head stubbornly. "I don't think so."

"Well, you at least woke up Neville, see?"

Neville sat up, rubbing his head. "What's all the yelling about?" he muttered sleepily. "Harry, Ron? You guys hear yelling?"

Two other boys sat up too.

"I heard yelling," one muttered. "We're not supposed to be yelling…"

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and groaned. It was probably a teacher… it was Hermione.

"Ahh! A girl!" the two boys yelled. "Hide!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, then turned to Harry and Ron.

"What was that about? Some girls woke up, and we're all the way on the other side of the tower!"

"Hermione, I saw them, those two-"

"_Shut up_!" Yusuke hissed.

Ron faltered for a moment, then whispered in Hermione's ear what he had seen. Hermione seemed surprised.

"Are you sure, Ron?" she asked quietly. Ron nodded.

"_Yes_, Hermione! I'm sure!"

Yusuke got up and left the room. Koenma hesitated, then hurriedly followed him. Harry frowned.

"Where do you think they're going?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Shorter chapter than I usually write, but school's been keeping me pretty busy. I'll probably have a longer chapter next time. Hope you guys liked this one, ja ne till next chapter, and review if you wish!


	12. Chapter 12

YYF14: Okay, still not as long as I would have wanted it to be, but I'm getting over writer's block and wanted to get a chapter up. Thanks to the people who reviewed, and, Nekosune, I used your other idea in this chapter. Hope you like this chapter, and R&R peoples!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke made his way out of Gryffindor tower, down the stairs, and onto the grounds, Koenma close behind. He sat next to the lake, staring into the murky water. Koenma sat next to him and gazed into the water as well.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke up.

"Yusuke? Are you okay?"

Yusuke didn't respond for almost a minute, then sighed

"They saw, K-chan," he said softly. "There's nothing those five people don't know about us now… well, except what happened with Sensui at Christmas…"

"It's okay, Yu-chan, as long as they don't tell anyone, we'll be fine."

"I hope so, K-chan."

Koenma smiled and stood up. "We'd better get back to bed, though, Yusuke. We're not supposed to be out of bed right now."

Yusuke shrugged, standing up as well.

"Okay." He then got a mischievous look in his eye.

"Race you." And with that, he ran off towards the castle, Koenma not far behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast, Yusuke didn't talk to Harry, Ron, or Hermione, feeding himself and Puu quietly. Puu hadn't delivered a letter, but came anyway, sensing Yusuke's frustration.

Koenma responded to his friends if they asked him a question, but otherwise didn't talk. He kept wondering if Ron told the other boys, and if he did, if they had told any other students. If that happened, he didn't want to think of what Yusuke would do. As for himself, he'd probably just be very embarrassed.

"K-chan? Hello?"

Koenma blinked, looking up at Yusuke.

"Yes?"

"Are you thinking about this morning?" Yusuke asked softly.

Koenma hesitated, then nodded.

"I'm over it, just a little worried about if Ron told anyone, and if he did, if they had told anyone," he said quietly.

"It's okay, I don't think he did," Yusuke replied. He then faced Puu and instructed him to go back to the Owlery. Puu squealed, annoyed, as he didn't want to leave Yusuke, but flew out the window anyway.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence for the two, and then it was time for classes. Yusuke, Koenma, and their three friends had Potions, so they headed off towards the dungeons. But before they could go down the stairs, Malfoy barred their way.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy," Yusuke muttered.

"Not so fast. I heard something from someone you might want to hear."

Yusuke glared at him. "What?"

Malfoy grinned maliciously. "I heard that you and your friend were _kissing _each other last night! _How_ do they let gay people into Hogwarts?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't you repeat that. Ever," he said in a low, dangerous tone.

Malfoy smirked. "I'll tell the school. Payback for Diagon Alley, Mudblood."

Yusuke raised his fist, then punched Malfoy in the face, knocking him down. He then calmly walked into the Potions room, his shocked friends following.

"Yusuke! You could get into serious trouble!" Hermione hissed. Yusuke shrugged.

"Nothing new. Besides, the little twerp deserved it."

"I'm not saying he didn't, but you could get a detention, and those are more serious here than at normal school!"

Yusuke didn't reply, sitting in his seat.

Harry glanced back at Malfoy, who was standing up… with a bloody nose. Malfoy glared daggers at Yusuke and Koenma. Then Snape entered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, why is your nose bleeding?" he asked.

Malfoy raised a shaking hand and pointed at Yusuke. "He hit me, sir."

Snape stared hard at Yusuke. "Is this true, Mr. Urameshi?"

Yusuke avoided Snape's gaze, but nodded.

"I see. Mr. Malfoy, to the hospital wing, and as for you, Mr. Urameshi, a detention."

Yusuke grumbled, and Koenma narrowed his eyes in anger.

"It wasn't Yusuke's fault! Malfoy was provoking us by spreading a rumor!"

Snape's eyes glinted. "A detention to you as well, young man, for talking back to a teacher."

Koenma sat in his seat, annoyed. Yusuke turned to him and spoke in Japanese.

"When Malfoy dies, can you send him to hell for me?"

"If I'm allowed in Reikai by that time, then yes," Koenma replied.

"The two of you will serve your detentions today, after classes. Potions starts now. Everyone, follow the instructions on the board."

Harry sighed. They were barely into the school year, and already his friends were in trouble. He just hoped their detentions weren't so bad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter, and I'll try to update soon.

Yusuke-clone: Happy Holidays!


	13. Chapter 13

YYF14: Hey, just wanted to get in another chapter before Christmas, or Hannukah, (sorry if I didn't spell it right), because I won't be able to update tomorrow. Thanks to the people who updated, and just saying, there is a brief kiss in this chapter, and... nothing much more to say, so...

Yusuke and Koenma-clones: Happy Reading!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally it was the last class of the day. Transfiguration. Koenma was nervous about the detention, but Yusuke didn't really care about it.

They entered the classroom a little early, and Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"I tolerated in the past, but I prefer if students do not wear headbands in my classroom, young man."

Koenma hesitated. "I… can't exactly take it off," he said quietly.

"What exactly do you mean?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Koenma looked down, pulling down his headband a little to show her the 'Jr' on his forehead. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly-"

"Professor Dumbledore knows, you can ask him, just please let me keep it on!"

The kid seemed desperate about this. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"You may. You're the boy who had the broken foot a few days ago, correct?"

Koenma nodded.

"I see. Madame Pomfrey must have done a good job."

Yusuke and Koenma exchanged knowing glances, knowing exactly what had happened.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well. The Weasly twins told me that you two are good at flying. You might try out for the Gryffindor team. Now, to your seats."

Yusuke and Koenma took their seats, and the rest of the class soon filed in. The class was Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two looked anywhere but the doorway when Malfoy walked in. He seemed thoroughly ticked. He strode over to Yusuke's desk, glaring at him.

"You'd better get a good detention," he said softly. "You broke my nose. Madame Pomfrey fixed it, but it hurt. Wait till my father hears about this."

He walked over to his desk, and Yusuke grinned.

"I broke his nose, huh? Pretty good." Koenma rolled his eyes.

"Yusuke, we got a detention!"

"So? He deserved what he got!"

"Maybe, but it's not something to brag about. And besides, he got it fixed."

Yusuke sighed wistfully. "Yeah, I wish they couldn't do that."

"Whatever."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and the room quieted down.

"Today we will be turning those teapots you made last time back into turtles. Get to work."

----------------

After Transfiguration, Yusuke and Koenma put their books in the dormitory and headed down to Snape's office. Koenma knocked on the door timidly, Snape opening it after a few seconds.

"Ah, you two. You will be helping Professor Black clean his office this evening. Now, off with you." He closed the door.

Yusuke shrugged, the two heading out of the dungeons.

"Cleaning a room?" Koenma asked, more to himself than Yusuke. "That's… trivial."

"Aw, shut up. It's easy," Yusuke said, putting his hands behind his head. "And it's something we know how to do. Or at least I know how to do."

"I know how to clean a room," Koenma argued. "I just don't like doing it."

Yusuke chuckled. "Relax, I was just teasing. Now c'mon, I don't want to have to spend more time at this than I need to."

The two of them arrived at Professor Black's office fairly quickly, and Yusuke knocked at the door. Sirius opened the door, letting the two in.

"Nothing too hard, just some tidying up to do," he said, closing the door. "You two can straighten the papers over there, but do be careful of the closet. The boggart's still in there."

Sirius noticed the shiver that passed through the two boys, and frowned.

"You boys all right?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

"…Come over here, you two."

Yusuke and Koenma walked over to him, knowing what he was going to say.

"What happened with your parents? You told us what they did to you, but we don't know why they did it. Why did they throw you out?"

The two boys felt slight relief that Ron hadn't said anything to Professor Black yet, but still didn't want to tell him themselves.

"We… can't tell you," Yusuke said quietly.

"Is it something you can show me?"

Yusuke hesitated, looking over at Koenma, who nodded. Yusuke took a deep breath, closing his eyes, then gave Koenma a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sirius' eyes widened in realization. No wonder their parents threw them out. That was frowned upon by many people. He stayed silent, but then realized he'd have to say something, because he was making them nervous.

"I… don't disapprove," he said. Yusuke sighed in relief. He wasn't mad at them.

"But, I want you to not tell a soul besides Dumbledore or your three friends. Us five are good at keeping secrets, having many of our own. Someday Harry and his friends will probably tell them of their adventures, if you explain yours in more detail."

Yusuke nodded. "Sure, just as long as we're not gonna get kicked out of school."

Koenma chuckled. "I thought you hated school."

"But we don't have anywhere else to go, so we have to stay here."

"All right, make an excuse. But I think school is making a good impression on you."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Sirius smiled warmly.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine, just as long as you don't tell anyone you don't trust. But we need to discuss about your summer with Professor Dumbledore either this or next weekend."

Yusuke nodded. "Sure. Now, do we hafta finish cleaning the room?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, go have fun. It's Friday, after all."

Yusuke grinned.

"C'mon, Koenma! Let's go!"

Sirius sighed happily as the two boys raced out of the room. They were really nice boys. He felt sorry for all the things they'd gone through. They seemed far too nice to have deserved those things.

"The nice ones get hit the hardest," he whispered to himself. "I wish it was the mean ones whoget hit the hardest. Then the world would be a much better place."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: So true. Nekosune, you see? I used your idea! Now, people, hope you guys have a happy holiday!

Yusuke-clone: Merry Christmas!

Koenma-clone: Or happy Hannukah! (Again, sorry if I didn't spell it right)

YFF14: Ja ne till next chapter, and review if you wish!


	14. Chapter 14

YYF14: Hey, here's chapter 14!Thanks to the people who reviewed. Yesterday was cool. Got to watch like, 2 and 1/2 hrs of YYH after the boring Christmas celebration we did. I would have uploaded, but I only had a few paragraphs. I had to write alot this mornnig to get this done. So, without more talking, here is chapter 14.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S. You-Know-Who's in this chapter!

Yusuke and Koenma headed towards the forest, which Yusuke said was the 'safest' place in the school, to talk.

"So, how do you feel with his knowing our secret?" Yusuke asked, aiming his Spirit Gun at a tree but not firing.

"I'm not sure. I am sure he'll tell Dumbledore, though. As long as our secret is kept, I don't see anything to worry about."

Yusuke sighed. "Except you." He turned around to face Koenma.

"You are eating, Koenma, I'm glad for that. But still not normally. It's like every other meal, or not a lot, or something."

"I told you, Yusuke, it'll take awhile for me to get used to this. It took you a while to get over your mother, I've told you that."

"But it's not just that. What about your Spirit Energy? You've been in teen form for a long time now, and you did tell me once that it took energy."

"I'm fine."

"You always say that! But it never really means anything!"

Koenma blinked. "Yusuke?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, aiming his Spirit Gun at the tree, powering it up.

"Don't do this to me! _Spirit Gun_!"

The Sprit Gun shot from his finger, blowing the tree, and the ones next to it into pieces. Koenma frowned.

"Yusuke? What's wrong?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Nothing. Just got a bit upset, is all."

"If you want me to do something, I'll do it, just tell me."

"Just… do your best to fix yourself. I don't want you to go."

Koenma smiled gently, putting a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time, Yusuke."

---------

-Somewhere else in Britain…-

Lord Voldemort frowned in thought. He had been sensing a very strong form of energy for a while now. Maybe now was the time to act on it.

"Wormtail."

"Y-yes, my lord?"

"I have been feeling a strong power, coming from Hogwarts. Leave. I must try and figure out what this power is."

Wormtail nodded, quickly leaving the room.

Voldemort closed his eyes, focusing on the power. A picture started to form in his mind… ah! Two boys. They were sitting in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Extreme power was radiating from the black haired one, and the other had power as well… but it wasn't as vibrant. It was being contained.

There were emotions being felt as well. The black haired one had upset emotions, and seemed to be seeking the other boy for comfort. Voldemort smirked evilly. If he wanted to find a way to use this power, he would have to take control of one of them. And if they were close friends, maybe it would be easier…

-------------

Koenma and Yusuke left the forest, remembering what Harry had said about it being forbidden. There must have been good reason for that. And besides, it was time to go inside for bed.

Voldemort smirked. It was time for him to begin his plan. He decided on the brown haired boy to work on, and then proceeded to make a mind connection, allowing him to send thoughts to the boy. He _would_ get the power for himself.

--------

Koenma had just fallen asleep, tired from the days' events, when the mind connection from Voldemort connected. He saw himself in a small, dark room, with a tall armchair in front of him, the back facing him. He couldn't see, but he could sense evil coming from the figure in the chair.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Someone who you don't want to argue with."

"I bet I've argued with much scarier people than you!"

"Oh really?"

The chair turned around, revealing a snakelike man, who held up a wand.

"_Crucio_!"

Excruciating pain filled Koenma's body, making him fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

Voldemort let the curse stay for about a minute, then released Koenma, who continued to lie on the ground, struggling for breath.

"Do you see? It is useless to fight against me."

"What- do you- want from me?" Koenma demanded, getting to his feet.

"It's none of your business, boy," Voldemort replied, raising his wand again.

Koenma backed away, making Voldemort smirk.

"Then again, maybe I will tell you. You won't be able to stop me anyway. I want that incredibly strong power you and your friend possess."

"Never!" Koenma shouted. "You could kill innocent people if you don't know how to use it!"

"That makes it all the better."

Koenma's eyes widened. "You- you monster!"

"Apt deduction, boy. And you will be getting the power from your friend for me, whether you want to or not."

Koenma shook his head. "No! I refuse! Don't do anything to Yusuke!"

"His name is Yusuke, is it?"

Koenma growled. _Koenma, you idiot! You shouldn't have told him!_

"But, seeing as you continue to argue with me, I'll have to force you to do as I wish."

Voldemort raised his wand again.

"_Crucio!_"

----------------------------

Yusuke stirred, sensing distressed ki. He tried to ignore it, as he was half asleep, but it kept nudging at him, pain and fright making it up completely. Yusuke growled, not wanting to be woken by some persons' nightmare, but then the ki tried a different approach. It identified itself. Yusuke shot up.

_Koenma!_

"Damn it… we have a problem…" Yusuke muttered.

He got out of his bed, and sat on the edge of Koenma's bed. His face was pale, and he was cringing every few seconds. Yusuke shook his shoulder.

"Koenma, wake up!"

Koenma cringed again, then his spirit energy flared, making Yusuke flinch away. After a few seconds, it fell away back to its normal level, and Koenma stirred. His eyes opened slowly, and Yusuke sighed happily.

"K-chan, you're okay." Yusuke frowned as Koenma's eyes filled with tears.

"Are you okay?"

Koenma suddenly wrapped his arms around Yusuke, crying.

"Yu-chan, it was just a dream… He hurt me, Yu-chan…"

Yusuke blinked. "K-chan, what are you talking about?"

"The man… the man with a face like a snake… he used his wand, and he hurt me… get Harry."

Yusuke nodded. "Sure thing."

He got up and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Harry?"

Harry stirred, then sat up and put his glasses on.

"Yusuke? What is it?"

"We have a little problem. D'you think you can help?"

"I guess I could try. What is it?"

"Koenma had a dream about a guy with a face like a snake, and he said he used a wand to hurt him- hey, are you okay?"

Harry had froze as Yusuke had described the dream. Koenma had had a dream about Voldemort? That didn't make sense…

"Hello? Harry? Come back to Earth, already!"

Harry shook his head and walked over to Koenma's bed.

"Koenma? Are you alright?"

"Yusuke told you about the dream, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you know what it meant?" Koenma asked.

Harry hesitated, but knew that his friends deserved to know.

"It was about the dark lord, Voldemort," he said softly. "Everyone is afraid of him. He has followers called Death Eaters. When a person refuses to become a Death Eater, or does something to displease him, he kills them. They never survive, because he uses a curse. I was the only one to survive the killing curse. That's why I have this scar," he explained, showing them his scar.

Yusuke nodded. "Okay. So, do you think it was just a nightmare?"

"But if he had never heard of Voldemort, then why would he dream about him?" Harry asked. "Is there something a power-hungry fool would want from you two?"

Yusuke thought for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"Our Spirit Powers," he whispered. "Oh damn, we're in trouble."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blunt way to end it, I know, but it was a good place to break. Hope you guys liked this chapter, and just saying, I put up a forum earlier, if you wanna go see it. Though I might as well tell you, cause some of you have stuck with me so long on my fics that you'd want to know bout other stuff. If you don't wanna go, that's your choice. See ya later!


	15. Chapter 15

YYF14: Sorry it took so long to get out, but I've had MAJOR writer's block. And I've been busy 'cause it's the holidays.Oh, and somethingI noticed, re-reading the story,I had two Fridays. So, the school year started on a Tuesday, and now it is Saturday morning, or itwill be when itsays it ismorning. I know it doesn't sound like a big deal, but it will have an impactin alater chapter.

So, without further random talking, here is chapter fifteen!

Yusuke-clone: Happy reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry went back to bed, and Koenma told Yusuke the details of the dream. Yusuke got upset. Koenma had been hurt and frightened, and those were two things sure to tick Yusuke off.

Koenma had assured him that he was fine, but Yusuke still was upset that somebody could hurt Koenma, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He went back to bed, and tried to forget about what had happened. After all, it was the weekend now, and they had two days off from classes to do whatever they wanted.

Yusuke wanted to train, but he knew he had other things to do. Professor Black had said that they had to discuss their summer with Dumbledore, and he was sure the Weasly twins would want them to practice flying again. Yusuke sighed. Even on the weekend, they would be hard at work. He sighed again and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

--------------

Yusuke woke that morning because of the sun. He had been facing the window, as he had wanted to wake early. He wanted to train in the forest, whether it was forbidden or not. He would not practice his Spirit Gun in plain sight, especially not with that Malfoy kid running around.

He quickly and quietly exited the castle, made his way across the grounds, and entered the forest, going just enough in that no one would be able to see him from the castle.

Yusuke then concentrated on his Spirit Gun, a bright blue light appearing around his index finger. The blast shot from his finger skyward, lighting up the sky for a brief second.

Yusuke smiled in satisfaction. If he still had enough power to do that, they were fine.

--------------

Koenma woke, sensing Yusuke's ki. He smiled, just catching the sky turning bright blue, before turning back to a dull purple hue. He decided to go say hi to Yusuke. After all, he was awake.

He disappeared, then reappeared behind Yusuke.

"Hi Yusuke."

Yusuke jumped.

"Koenma! Don't do that!"

Koenma chuckled. "You should have been paying attention. Me popping up behind you shouldn't surprise you anymore."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"But seriously, Yusuke. Isn't the forest forbidden? Didn't Harry say that?"

"Why would it be forbidden? Do _you _see any monsters crawling around?"

Faint footsteps were heard.

"No, Yusuke, but I can _hear_ something."

Yusuke looked around, trying to find the source of the footsteps, which seemed to be getting closer.

"Where is it? _What_ is it?" Yusuke muttered. He raised his hands into Spirit Gun position, starting to concentrate his aura around it, a blue light appearing

"Put that down, human."

Yusuke whirled around, and saw a centaur standing on the edge of the clearing. The light disappeared, and he lowered his hands, but kept them in Spirit Gun position.

"Relax, human. I will not hurt you. My name is Firenze. I am one of the many centaurs in this forest." (A:N: you guys remember Firenze, right? The nice centaur from HP book 1!)

Yusuke eyed him warily. "A lotta people have said that they won't hurt me, and it ends up to be a lie. So give me some proof."

"Do you see any weapons on me? No. Do you see any other creatures with me? No. I'm not sure what else you could ask me to do to prove I have no intention of harming you."

"Yusuke, I think it's okay," Koenma said softly. "I trust him."

Firenze looked towards Koenma.

"Ah. I did not realize there were two humans here. Wait one moment… you do not seem to be human, either of you."

Yusuke sighed. "Long story. But, to make it short, I'm half-demon, and he's just not human, period."

"Could you please elaborate?"

"I _knew_ you were going to say that… okay, I have an ancestor who was a demon. You know what a demon is?"

Firenze nodded. "I have an idea."

"Yeah, well, I guess I inherited my demon blood, so I'm half human, half demon. I don't act much different than I used to, so I don't think it's a big deal. As for my friend here, he comes from the Spirit World. Do you know what that is?"

Firenze seemed to freeze for a moment.

"From the Spirit World?" he repeated.

Yusuke nodded.

"Interesting… centaurs talk of the Spirit World much here. It is an honor to actually meet a being from there."

Koenma held out a hand.

"It's an honor to meet a centaur," he replied.

Firenze walked closer, and shook Koenma's hand.

"I am glad you feel that way. May I ask your name?"

"Koenma."

Firenze slowly backed away. Koenma frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"The kappas in the lake talk of you. They say you are one of the gods of death in the Spirit World."

"How would they know that?" Yusuke asked.

"They are a Japanese creature. Of course they would know of Japanese myths." (A:N: Sorry for inturrupting again. I looked up the kappasin the HP book, _Fantastic Creatures and Where to Find Them_. Good book, that. Anyway, back to the story.)

Koenma nodded. "It makes sense, but what does that matter to anything?"

"If what the kappas say is true, then why do you come to Hogwarts? Why do you act so nonchalant about being so important?"

"First question, I was invited. I'm not sure why, but I got the letter, so did Yusuke, and so we came. Second question, I don't see it as a big deal. I mean, there's no sense letting a good chance like learning magic go by just because I am who I am. And besides," and here his face fell. "I'm sure it doesn't matter to my father, either."

Firenze inclined his head. "I see. Now, I am sure there is more to the story, but students shouldn't be out of bed this early, much less in the forest. There are dangerous creatures in here. Werewolves, acromantulas, and other hideous beasts. I will see you again, I am sure. Now go."

Yusuke nodded. "Okay. But we can take care of ourselves to an extent. We usually come here after classes to practice using our powers. If we don't practice, then we're not as strong as we could be."

"All right, but do be careful. I won't be able to see you every time you come here."

Yusuke shrugged, him and Koenma starting to leave.

"Nice meeting you, Firenze!"

"Nice meeting you, too," Firenze replied, then turned and galloped off into the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter I will have moreSpirit World activity, and maybe a reason for why what happened in earlier stories happened. You know, Atsuko and Enma, their reasons. Whatever. Now--

Yusuke-clone:And Nekosune, she really likes your reviews, 'cause yougive her ideas, even though they _are_ a bit mean to me and K-chan. So, if you can come up with an idea, please do!

YYF14: - -o Yusuke, please shut up. But what he said is true. I do like all the reviews I get, don't get me wrong, but it's a bonus if the reviewer suggests something. I ususally use the idea, too. But one thing: the reason for Enma and Atsuko to do what they did is set in stone in my mind, so if you're going to suggest something, don't do that.

Koenma-clone: She's not telling you to do it though.

YYF14: Quite right. Now, I'll shut up, and you can review if you want to, or not. You don't have to.


	16. Chapter 16

YYF14: Hey, people! I think I'm finally over my writers' block, or at least to a certain extent. Thank you to the people who reveiwed, not much to say now, so on with the chapter!

Clones: Happy Reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-In Reikai-

Botan cautiously entered King Enma's room that morning.

"Enma-sama, are you feeling all right?" she asked.

"Botan, are you sure all that happened from Christmas actually happened?" King Enma replied.

"Yes, sir, I'm sure. And I would like to know why you can't remember."

Enma sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, Botan. I just don't know."

-Somewhere in Britain-

Voldemort smirked in satisfaction. He had made his appearance to the boys, no doubt a small one, but an appearance nonetheless. It was mostly out of their heads by now, which suited him fine, and he had found what pushed the buttons of the two. He had sensed their power before, but he had only acted on it now.

No, that wasn't true. He had put the two boys' parents under the Imperious Curse, and it seemed to have worked quite well. That would make them want to go anywhere, just to get away, if only asked.

After their thoughts of their parents were so low that they would run away to a place like Hogwarts at a moments notice, he had released their parents, and the letters were received by the two boys. Then they had arrived at Hogwarts, and the plan had continued.

He had been surprised earlier, to realize that his plan had worked. That was why he had not acted on the plan for a few days after the boys should have arrived at Hogwarts.

He knew that the two boys had friends with powers like them, but they were of no use to him. Their powers were _nothing _compared to these two. Voldemort wanted their powers for himself, and _nothing _would get in his way of obtaining them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke exited the forest, then sat down near the lake. Koenma followed him.

"Yusuke? Why aren't we going back inside?"

"Because there's something I want to talk to you about that's important."

Koenma sat next to Yusuke. "What is it?"

"It's about us. Y'know, K-chan, we _first_ admitted our feelings 'bout ten and a half months ago. After the stuff that happened with my mom."

Koenma nodded. "Yes, Yusuke. I remember."

"You still like me, right, K-chan? 'Cause I know I still like you."

Koenma nodded again. "We've been through so much, Yusuke. It would be impossible not to like you."

Yusuke smiled slightly. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, Yu-chan. I mean it."

"Then come over here, K-chan."

Yusuke closed the remaining distance between themselves with a deep kiss.

'_This is the best day of my life, Yusuke, and that's saying a lot._'

Yusuke smiled inwardly, knowing what Koenma was thinking.

'_Same here, K-chan._'

They broke apart, both of them smiling happily.

"So, shall we go inside?" Koenma asked, standing up.

Yusuke nodded. "Sure. Let's get a few more hours rest before we have to wake up."

"But Yusuke, we don't have to get up at a certain time on the weekend."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "With the noise those guys make when they wake up, that's _definitely_ a wake-up call."

Koenma laughed softly. "I think know what you mean, Yusuke. But also, didn't Dumbledore want to talk to us about our summer?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Yeah. But the summer's a long way off, K-chan. We have plenty of time to figure out what we're doing."

"… I don't understand you sometimes."

"Whatever. C'mon, race you inside."

"Yusuke! We have to be quiet!"

Yusuke ignored him, as Koenma had expected. He shook his head, then disappeared, reappearing in the Gryffindor dorm. Koenma then lay down on his bed, closing his eyes.

'_Good morning, Yu-chan._'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Shorter chapter than I would have liked, but I'll try and make the next one longer. On another note, this story's getting to be pretty long. Longest I've written, I think. Yeah, it was the longest a few chapters ago, but it's over 40 pgs in Word. Now that's alot. Well, I'll try to update soon with a good chapter, as varying writers' block permits. Rainy weather really doesn't give good inspiration, now does it? Or, at least not for pleasant stories. Ja ne till next chapter, then!

Yusuke-clone: Later!


	17. Chapter 17

YYF14: I'm really sorry about being so long, but my CPU crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING. I'm mad 'cause on another story I'm working on, I lost like five, six pages. Bleh. Whatev. I have a chapter, even though it's a short one. Just wanted to let you guys know I'm not giving up on this.

Yusuke-clone: School was being a pain, too. See? THAT'S why I quit! It gets in the way of things!

YYF14: - -# shut up, Yusuke.

Koenma-clone: Okay, as YYF14 has a headache right now, here's the next chapter! Happy reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, at seven, as Yusuke had predicted, they were woken up by the loud waking up of the rest of the boys. Yusuke was annoyed by this, but calmed down once they had gotten down to breakfast.

As they were eating, Sirius came up to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, when you and Koenma are done eating, come to my office."

Yusuke nodded. "Sure. Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get there."

And with that, Sirius left. Yusuke shrugged and continued eating.

Koenma tapped Yusuke on the shoulder. "Yusuke, what was that about?"

"Just the professor wanted us to come to his office when we were done eating."

"Well, I'm done, so we can go when you're ready," Koenma offered.

Yusuke nodded and stood. "Let's go."

The two made their way to Professor Black's office, and Yusuke knocked on the door. They heard a 'come in', and entered.

"So, what did we come for?" Yusuke asked, sitting down.

"We needed to discuss a few things," Dumbledore replied.

"Lemme guess. Our summer?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, and something else. Now, I realize that you must train with your powers to maintain them, but I cannot have you traversing into the forest whenever you like.

"However," he added, speaking louder as Yusuke had made a small noise of protest. "I also understand that you do not wish for your powers to be known. So, I will be allowing you two time to go into the forest, supervised by Firenze, whom you have already met."

"Why do we have to have supervision?" Yusuke complained. Then he froze. "How did you know we met Firenze?" he asked suspiciously.

"Firenze reports to me when students enter the forest," Dumbledore replied. "It helps to tell who needs to get a detention."

"Oh… so we get a detention?" Koenma asked.

"No, as you two have a special situation. But, just to be fair, if you go into the forest when it is not time, then you will receive a detention."

Yusuke nodded. "Okay. That makes sense."

"Now, to talk about your summer. Since you have told us you have been thrown out of your homes, or do not wish to return to them, it will be very difficult to find a way to let you two spend your summer safely, away from Hogwarts."

"You mean we can't stay at the school during the summer?" Yusuke asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. No one is at Hogwarts during the summer, save Hagrid, so it would not be either wise nor safe to let you two reside her over the summer."

Yusuke frowned in thought. "Could we go to one of our friends' houses over the summer, if they were willing?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Harry goes to Ron's house over the summer, and they usually are joined by Hermione. I'm sure Mrs. Weasly wouldn't mind you two if you had to stay."

"So if Ron says yes, then we can go to his house over summer?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. That is the plan for now. But of course, it might change, as circumstances might not be the same at the end of the year, compared to now."

Koenma nodded. "We understand that. Now, can we go back to our common room?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, you may."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked that chapter. I have a good idea in my head for the next chapter, so I just have to scribble it down...

Koenma-clone: Okay, as she's off elsewhere, I'll say the usual: She hopes she can update soon, and review if you guys want to. Later!


	18. Chapter 18

YYF14: Hey guys! Okay, I know it took a bit, and I know it's not a long chapter. I keep having a lot of writers block, and when I DO get an idea, school work interferes. Bleh, can't wait until Friday... Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you guys like.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke and Koenma entered the empty Gryffindor common room and sat in front of the fireplace, which was unlit.

"Where's everyone else?" Yusuke asked, more to himself than Koenma.

"Probably outside," Koenma replied. "You want to go outside too?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Beats being bored inside."

-------

As they sat by the lake, a Huffelpuff girl walked up to them with a nervous look on her face.

"Uh, can we help you?" Yusuke asked. The girl blushed.

"Umm… would one of you go to the dance with me?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Dance? What dance?"

"Th-there's going to be a dance on Christmas Eve. I know it's far off, but…"

"You wanted to ask somebody before all the good ones are taken," Yusuke finished.

The girl nodded.

"I'm sorry, but no. now don't start crying, but I'm sure there's someone out there much better for you than me."

The girl nodded again and left.

"K-chan," Yusuke began, switching to Japanese. "The dance is the night of your birthday, right?"

"Yu-chan, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Yusuke grinned. "K-chan, will you go to the dance with me?"

Koenma smiled. "Yes, Yu-chan, I'd love to. Oh look, the twins are coming."

Yusuke looked over his shoulder and saw Fred and George approaching.

"Hey Yusuke, Koenma, we heard McGonagall said you two could try out for the Gryffindor team."

Koenma shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Aw, c'mon! Give it a chance! Me and George aren't playing this year, so we need some more Beaters, and a Chaser graduated, so we need one more."

Yusuke looked at Koenma. "I'll try out for Beater if you try out for Chaser."

Koenma hesitated, then nodded. "Okay, Yusuke. Let's go to the pitch."

As they were walking, George tapped Fred on the shoulder.

"Actually, Fred, it wasn't a Chaser that graduated, it was Wood, so we need a Keeper."

"What exactly do the Beaters and apparently Keeper now, need to do?" Yusuke asked.

"You already forgot everything I told you on the train? It was four days ago! Good grief… the Beaters hold a bat and try to keep the Bludgers away from their teammates. Those're the crazy balls that fly around on their own that I told you about."

Yusuke nodded, and Fred continued.

"The Keeper stays at the goal area, and tries to prevent the Quaffle from going through one of the three hoops. Think you guys can do it?"

Yusuke nodded. "Sure!"

"No, but I'll try anyway."

Yusuke chuckled. "C'mon, Koenma, let's go to the pitch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, I know this chapter may have sounded a bit random. I took the idea of the Yule Ball from HP4, and I'm watching Sound of Music in school, and one scene gave me an idea, so I think the time might be speeding up sometime soon. Okay, next chapter'll probably be up soon, cause I have a lot of ideas this time that I think I'll be able to get down on paper. Okay, ja ne till next time!


	19. Chapter 19

YYF14: Hey, peoples! I'm back, and I have a longer chapter this time. Responding to a review I got, I _know _there hasn't been much action. I blame it on my lazy mind. Whatev, I think this chapter has plenty of action, or at least after a little bit.

Yusuke-clone: Yeah, but don't keep going on; just go read, people! Happy reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After tryouts, everyone was sent back to their dormitories, as it was getting late.

"D'you think you made it, Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't think so, Yusuke. You did great as Beater, though. You hit everything they shot at you."

"Koenma, you only missed three shots."

"It was only three? It felt like more."

"Trust me. It was three."

"Okay. Now let's go to bed. I'm beat."

Yusuke nodded. "We'll probably get the letter tomorrow if we got on the team."

The two then climbed into their beds, quickly falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast, Yusuke heard a loud squeal, and looked up. Puu was carrying something long and thin, and there was a tawny owl right behind him, carrying an identical package.

"What _is _that?" Yusuke asked, looking at Koenma.

"I don't know. Get ready to catch it, though."

Puu landed on the floor next to Yusuke and dropped the package, then jumped up into Yusuke's arms.

The owl dropped its package and Koenma caught it, staring at it in wonder.

"Yusuke, should we open them?"

"Not here. C'mon, let's go to the dorm."

Harry and Ron grinned as the two left, knowing what the packages were.

Yusuke and Koenma laid their packages on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, Puu squealing in delight.

"On three, we'll each open ours," Yusuke instructed. "One, two, three!"

They both opened their packages, and their eyes opened wide.

Two broomsticks sat in front of them, gleaming in the sun coming in through the open window.

"Yusuke, I think we're on the team," Koenma said softly.

"Sweet."

"I wonder who else is on the team," Koenma said thoughtfully. "Do we even know who the captain is?"

Yusuke blinked. "Now that you mention it, no."

"You think we should go ask Harry?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Might as well. But let's hide these first."

The two put their brooms under their beds and went back down to the Great Hall while Puu flew off to the Owlery.

"Harry, we're on the team!" Yusuke said excitedly. "We got broomsticks!"

Harry smiled. "I know. So, what positions are you?"

"I'm Beater and Koenma's Keeper," Yusuke replied.

"I'm Seeker," Harry said. "The Chasers are Angelina, Katie, and Josie. The other Beater is Dean."

Harry pointed at each player as he spoke.

Yusuke nodded. "Okay. So who's the captain?"

"Fred and George said I'm captain since Wood's gone."

"Cool. When's the first practice?"

"This afternoon. Now I have one question for you. What kind of brooms did you get?"

Yusuke blinked. "Kind?"

"Yes, kind. There are different kinds. It says so on the handle."

Yusuke thought for a moment. "Umm… I think mine was a Nimbus something."

"Same here," Koenma said.

"You probably got Nimbus 2000s," Harry said. "Those are pretty good. It was the kind of broom I first got. Then it got destroyed, so I got a Firebolt. Those are really good."

Yusuke grinned. "I can't wait for the afternoon!"

-----------

That afternoon, Yusuke and Koenma left the Gryffindor common room and headed towards the Quidditch pitch for their first practice. When they arrived at the pitch, that noticed the only person there was Harry.

"Umm, Harry, where's the rest of the team?" Yusuke asked.

"This is just a practice for you two," Harry answered. "I want you to get used to flying and playing Quidditch at the same time. Get on your brooms and push off."

Yusuke and Koenma complied, Harry opening the chest that contained the Quidditch balls. He took out the Beater bat first and tossed it to Yusuke, who caught it easily. Then he took out the Quaffle, and, holding it under his arm, let one Bludger out.

"If it comes near you, whack it!" he instructed, as the Bludger started to make its way toward Yusuke.

Yusuke hit it as hard as he could, sending the Bludger all the way down the field. Harry's eyes widened.

"I'm glad your our Beater, and not another House's," he remarked, getting on his own broom and pushing off.

"You keep on hitting that, Yusuke, while I work with Koenma."

Yusuke kept an eye out for the Bludger, and Harry began.

"Okay, I'm going to throw this at one of the goal posts, and you try to block it. Okay?"

Koenma nodded, and Harry threw the Quaffle at the goal post at the far left. Koenma made it in time to catch it, but just barely. He tossed it back to Harry.

"Pretty good, but let's keep trying."

After about fifteen minutes, Yusuke got bored of just hitting the Bludger. But before he could ask about stopping, he saw a figure coming towards the pitch.

Harry paused. "Is that Malfoy?"

"I hope not," Koenma muttered.

"Oi! Potter! _Those _are your new players? Gryffindor must be desperate."

Yusuke growled. "It's Malfoy, all right… Shut _up_!"

He gestured with the bat angrily, and accidentally hit the Bludger that had been coming back in his direction, hitting it at Malfoy. It just barely missed him, as he had stepped aside at the last second and death-glared at Yusuke.

Koenma, Harry, and Yusuke's eyes all grew wide.

"Yusuke, did you try to do that?" Harry asked.

Yusuke shook his head. "No… I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Malfoy took out his wand, and Harry nodded.

"Yep… and I think me and Koenma are too."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "Not if I can help it."

Harry noticed how angry Yusuke got at hearing that Koenma was in trouble. He could even slightly sense Yusuke's energy. Maybe his earlier prediction was true… no, he got angry when Ron or Hermione were in trouble, maybe they were just really close friends.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Yusuke and said something they couldn't hear. Yusuke quickly dodged to the side, a bright green light missing him by a few inches.

"Practice your aim, buddy!" Yusuke called, making Malfoy angrier.

"Fine, then!" Malfoy yelled back, pointing his wand at Koenma and quickly saying a spell, which was very familiar to Koenma, making him freeze.

"_Crucio_!"

"Malfoy, that's an Unforgivable Curse!" Harry yelled. "We're not allowed to use those!"

Malfoy paid no heed to Harry, and the spell shot toward Koenma.

Time seemed to slow down for Yusuke. He didn't know exactly what the spell did, but if it was unforgivable, then it must be bad.

"Get out of the way!" he yelled.

The yell startled Koenma out of his thoughts, but realized the spell was going too fast for him to dodge. He really didn't want to have to feel that spell again… But he didn't know what to do…

"_Mafuukan_!"

Koenma couldn't tell whether the yell came from himself or Yusuke, but the Mafuuken, which was in his pocket, activated, and created a barrier just in time to negate the spell.

Harry a bright blue light appear out of nowhere in front of himself, Yusuke, and Koenma. When the spell hit it, a crackling sound was heard, then it died away, the spell having been blocked. Malfoy seemed terrified.

"W-what _was _that?" he stuttered. "That was _insane_! You're not human!"

Before anybody could say anything, Malfoy had turned and left the Quidditch pitch, leaving the three other boys alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. About the spelling for Mafuuken, I've seen it spelled as both Mafuuken, and Mafuukan in the subtitles for the show. I might be using the spellings alternatingly, depending on how it's being said. Yelling it does look better as Mafuukan anyway. Whatever. As for WHY I look at subtitles, I'll never know. Now I'm going to shut up, and you can review if you wanna. Ja ne till next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

YYF14: Okay, I'm back with... chapter 20, isn't it? Anyway, I don't think there's a lot of action in this chapter, but hey,there's a dance, so there really isn't too much action. But I hope you like it anyway.

Yusuke-clone: You're mean to K-chan.

YYF14: Yes, I know. Well, the next chapter won't take too long to write, so IHOPE it'll be out either tomorrow or the day after. School's being a pain, that's why I said hope. Now, on with the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry turned, about to ask Koenma what he had just done, when he saw Koenma pass out, still on his broom… this couldn't be good….

But before he could move, Yusuke flew over and caught Koenma before he fell.

"Yusuke, we'd better land," Harry called.

Yusuke nodded, and the two of them landed, Yusuke holding Koenma and his broomstick.

"Is he going to be all right?" Harry asked.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, he'll wake up in a little. And thanks for the practice. Love to have a safer one next time, though."

Harry smiled. "I'll try."

Yusuke then walked towards the lake and sat down to wait for Koenma to wake up.

----------------------------------------------

September flew by, without any big occurrences. Every Saturday, Yusuke and Koenma practiced in the forest with Firenze, and two more Quidditch practices took place.

October passed quickly, too, Halloween bringing an interesting happening to the otherwise dull month. The Halloween night feast managed to scare most of the students, as the ghosts were popping out everywhere, and the suits of armor were walking around the castle.

During November, more students started to ask each other if they wanted to go to the dance. Yusuke and Koenma politely declined if they were asked, saying they were already going with somebody and leaving before being asked who.

On the last day of November, some members on Quidditch teams grew frustrated from the lack of games. Not one game had been played. When they asked, they were told that, instead of playing out in the cold and having everyone get sick, Quidditch would be taking place in the spring, and practices were stopped. Not many people minded, as the teachers were starting to give out more homework.

Then, on December twentieth, four days before the dance, Koenma remembered something important. Very important.

"Yusuke, I don't know how to dance," he said one morning as they were in the forest.

Yusuke paused, and sat down facing Koenma.

"Well, I'd teach you, but I don't know what kind of music they'll be playing. There might be slow music, though…"

"Wait a minute… Yusuke, are you saying we're going to dance with each other in front of everyone?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I dunno. Not in front of everyone, but most likely we're going to dance."

When Koenma stayed silent, he sighed.

"K-chan, don't be ashamed of your feelings. Who cares what anyone else thinks? We won't flaunt it, but we shouldn't hide it. It's stupid."

Koenma thought about it for a moment, then sighed.

"I guess you're right, Yusuke… I guess I'm just worried about how they'll react. Both our parents rejected us after they found out."

"It'll be okay, K-chan. But c'mon, I'll teach you a slow dance. First thing is put your hand on my waist and put your other hand on my shoulder."

Koenma did so, and Yusuke did the same.

"Now step left, then right, then back, then turn…"

Firenze watched in curious amusement as Yusuke attempted to teach Koenma how to dance.

"No, K-chan, _my _left! Your right!"

"Oh… so reverse the directions for me?"

"Yeah."

Koenma followed the new instructions, and soon, he and Yusuke were dancing.

Soft applause startled them, and they looked around, finally noticing Firenze. They blushed.

"That was delightful," Firenze commented. "You were practicing for the dance?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, but Koenma's nervous about dancing with me where everyone can see us."

"He shouldn't be. You're both very good."

Yusuke sighed. "It's not the dancing, it's the fact that we're both guys, and humans dislike it when two people of the same gender like each other."

Firenze shook his head. "Humans are so complex… anyway, today's time is up. I shall see you next week, then?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could stay for just a bit longer. I want to teach him dancing for another kind of music."

Firenze nodded. "Alright. One more dance."

---------------------------

The days went by, and during the brief periods of time that no one else was in the common room, Yusuke and Koenma practiced their dancing, until the night of the dance.

The Hogwarts uniform was not required, so Yusuke wore his outfit from the Dark Tournament, a yellow sleeveless top with dark pants and brown shoes. He let his hair stay ungelled, and combed it to try and make it look nice.

Koenma wore his normal outfit, keeping his cape wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yusuke, I'm nervous," Koenma murmured, fiddling with his headband.

Yusuke sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, K-chan, it'll be okay. Just take a deep breath…"

Yusuke ran his fingers through Koenma's hair, smiling when Koenma leaned into his touch.

"I'm a bit nervous, too, K-chan, but it'll be okay. Now, you ready to go down?"

"No, I'm even nervous about that. Yu-chan, we're wearing different clothes than them, what will they-"

Yusuke put a finger over Koenma's mouth.

"K-chan. _Relax_. Remember, don't care what they think. It's good to be unique. I understand that you're nervous, so am I. But let's just go down there and give it the best we got. Besides, no one _has _to see us, so it doesn't matter. Now come on."

Yusuke took Koenma's hand and pulled him out of the common room.

They entered the Great Hall and sat close to the wall as they waited for everyone else to arrive. The Great Hall had been cleared of the tables, and the starry ceiling was devoid of clouds.

Harry and Ron walked in, each without a girl. They walked right by Yusuke and Koenma, not noticing them. Hermione came in a few minutes later, with a boy they didn't recognize. She turned, and saw Yusuke and Koenma.

"Nice outfits, you two. So, you couldn't get dates? Harry and Ron couldn't either."

Yusuke and Koenma blushed slightly, and Hermione sighed.

"_Just_ like Harry and Ron, can't say a _single_ word, or they get all _uptight_…" And with that, she walked off with her friend.

Yusuke sighed in relief. "Wouldn't she be surprised if she knew we _did_ have a date…"

The Great Hall slowly filled up, and a door opened near the teachers' table, a group of people appearing, carrying strange-looking instruments. Yusuke heard Ron's gasp of surprise, and scattered mutterings of something that sounded like 'weird sisters'.

Music started to play, and some students started to dance. Yusuke looked at Koenma quizzically, but Koenma shook his head.

"I'm nervous, Yusuke."

Yusuke sighed. "Fine, we can wait a bit, but we _will_ dance tonight."

After the first song ended, the Great Hall was just about full up. The students sat down, and Professor Dumbledore stepped up in front of the musicians.

"Students, welcome to the Christmas Eve dance. Once it gets closer to midnight, we will play Christmas songs, but for now, we will play other songs, which most of you will be familiar with. For those of you who aren't, please attempt to join in. Thank you."

He stepped away from the musicians and sat at the teachers' table, the only table left in the room. Another song began to play, and many students came onto the dance floor and began to dance.

---------

Around ten, Dumbledore stepped back up.

"We will now be playing one more song, then the Christmas songs shall start. This is a slower song, but I hope that some of you will try to dance to it."

The song started, and Yusuke's eyes lit up.

"Koenma, this is the music to the dance that I taught you! C'mon, let's try it!"

Koenma hesitated, thinking, then took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, Yusuke. Let's do it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. And I know not everyone celebrates Christmas, but I don't really know much about the other kinds of holidays. I hope nobody gets offended that I'm not mentioning the other holidays. I'll do my best to update soon, and ja ne till next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

YYF14: I can't believe I haven't posted in five days... I hate writers' block, and half the time I don't know I have it! Bleh. Okay so here's chapter twenty one! Malfoy gets more involved, a bit of action near the end, hope you guys like. I've noticed something. My writing now is REALLY different than how it used to be. I guess crossovers aren't my thing. But, I AM planning on lots of action stuff coming up, like Quidditch and stuff, so please bear with me and THANK YOU to the people who keep reading! Now, I'll stop talking and let you read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one else was coming onto the dance floor, so when Yusuke and Koenma did, there was absolute silence, except for the soft music.

"Ignore them, K-chan," Yusuke whispered.

Koenma nodded, and began to dance with Yusuke, soon forgetting about everything, getting caught up in the music.

When the song ended, the two smiled at each other and took a step backward, preparing themselves for whatever reaction the other students would have.

There was absolute silence for a moment, then a single pair of hands started to clap. It was Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined in, and slowly almost everyone in the Hall was clapping. The Slytherins were the only ones who weren't.

Yusuke and Koenma blushed slightly. They hadn't been expecting this.

"Thank you… for a most interesting experience," Dumbledore said. "For the first time we've seen a dance with a pair of boys, Koenma and Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke blinked. "That makes it sound like we're married," he said to Koenma, confused.

Koenma shrugged, then the next song started to play, and many more kids rushed onto the dance floor.

Yusuke grinned. "K-chan-"

"Yes, Yu-chan. Let's."

This song was faster than the other one, so Koenma got to do the other dance he had learned. He and Yusuke both knew they were getting dirty looks from the Slytherins, but they didn't care.

Harry and Ron watched Yusuke and Koenma dance, Ron confused.

"So you knew, Harry? But then why didn't you tell me?"

Harry shook his head. "I thought I knew, but I wasn't sure. Now I am."

"But still. It's weird."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, don't be rude to them. I'm sure it's really hard for them to admit this to the entire school."

Ron shrugged. "I guess. I'm still their friend, anyway, and I know you are. But what about Hermione?"

Harry paused in thought. "I hope so. It seems silly to stop being friends with them because of how they are. We didn't stop being friends with them when we learned all the other stuff. I'm just worried about what Malfoy's going to do."

The song ended, and Yusuke and Koenma walked over to Harry and Ron.

"So, how're you doing?" Yusuke asked, him and Koenma sitting down.

"Pretty good. You two dance well. Where did you learn?" Harry asked.

"I picked it up somewhere," Yusuke replied. "Then I taught him, since he didn't know how."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So, being prince of the Spirit World doesn't let you do anything fun?"

Koenma looked away. "It was okay, but I don't think I'm prince anymore. My Dad probably hasn't forgiven me for what happened last Christmas."

"I'm sorry, but what _did _happen last year, now that you mention it?" Harry asked.

"That was when he learned that I liked Yusuke, and it wasn't exactly… the best way for him to have learned it. He… walked in on us kissing…"

Ron's eyes widened, and Harry winced.

"Well, that was last Christmas. This one should be better, right?"

Koenma smiled and nodded. "This was a great birthday. Thank you, Yusuke."

Yusuke put an arm around Koenma's shoulders.

"No prob. I'm just glad you remembered you couldn't dance so you could learn in time. Um, guys, what're you staring for?"

"It's your birthday?" Harry asked. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. Oh great. Malfoy's coming over. What could he want?"

"I knew it," Malfoy said softly. "I knew you two were that way."

"Congratulations. Now go back to your little group and leave us alone," Yusuke replied angrily.

"You can't order me around," Malfoy hissed.

"If only," Yusuke muttered.

"Shut up, gay boy."

Yusuke growled and moved towards Malfoy, but Koenma held him back.

"Yu-chan! Calm down!" he pleaded. "This'll just get us in trouble!"

Malfoy smirked. "Your _boyfriend _holding you back, huh? How pathetic. I bet he isn't even strong."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, his aura sparking. Harry and Koenma could sense his energy rising.

"Please, Yu-chan!" Koenma said desperately. "I don't want to have to use the Mafuuken on you…"

Yusuke blinked, staring at Koenma, his energy falling back down. "What?"

"That's what it's for. To protect humans, and if you were going to attack him using your spirit energy, I'd have to use it."

Yusuke grimaced. "Sorry, K-chan, I didn't know that. He was just ticking me off, and I wasn't thinking… sorry."

Koenma shook his head. "It's okay, I just didn't want to have to hurt you."

Malfoy growled in annoyance. "Will you two stop speaking in that stupid language already!"

Yusuke's aura started to spark again, but with one look at Koenma, he took a deep breath, and smiled.

"I don't have to listen to you if you don't have to listen to me," he said to Malfoy in Japanese.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything, and turned, and stalking off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter, next chapter will probably be longer, and I'll try to get the first Quidditch game up! -Yawn... - I'm tired... writing at night either gives me great material, or gives me junk. I hate that. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, and ja ne till next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

YYF14: Okay, here's chapter 22! Quidditch in this chapter, so I hope you like. And thank you to the people who reviewed! Replying to one, I know myself that Slytherin isn't evil, but that's Yusuke's take on it. Just saying. So now, onto chapter 22!

Yusuke-clone! Happy reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked.

"I told him if he doesn't have to listen to me, I don't have to listen to him," Yusuke said, sitting down. "He's a real jerk."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, him, Harry, and Koenma sitting down as well. "He's been like that ever since we met him."

"And it's been what, almost six years?" Yusuke asked. "I'm surprised you haven't hit him yet."

"Actually, Hermione did once," Harry replied. "In our third year."

"Cool. Did she really hurt him?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, definitely not like you did at least."

Yusuke shrugged. "Oh well. Anyway, I think we should go back to the dorm. There's nothing much to do down here anyway."

He and Koenma left the Great Hall. Harry gave Ron a questioning look.

"Think we should go too?"

Ron shrugged. "I agree with what he said."

The two of them then followed Koenma and Yusuke back up to the Gryffindor dorm to get some sleep.

-----------

On the last of December, the first Quidditch match took place.

As the Gryffindor team gathered in the locker room, most of them were nervous, to say the least.

"Okay, guys, are you ready to win?" Harry tried to get the team into good spirits. They were playing Slytherin, and some players thought they didn't have a chance.

"Oh come on! I know it's Slytherin, but we've beaten them before!"

Yusuke grinned, jumping up. "Yeah! Let's win this thing!"

The rest of the team soon joined in his enthusiasm and flew onto the pitch.

The two teams met in the center, and Madame Hooch fixed them with a hard stare.

"A nice, clean game, alright?" she asked.

After a few seconds, she opened the crate that contained the balls, the Bludgers and the Snitch flying out. She tossed the Quaffle into the air, and the game began.

The players immediately went to their positions, the Chasers heading for the Quaffle. Koenma flew up to the goal posts, hoping Gryffindor would get the ball.

Angelina took possession of the ball and flew towards the Slytherin goalposts, Yusuke tailing behind, looking out for Bludgers.

One Slytherin Beater hit a Bludger towards her, but thankfully, Yusuke noticed and hit it back. The Beater quickly dodged and stared at Yusuke in disbelief. Yusuke had hit the ball very hard, and it was still going. Whistles of approval came from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw parts of the stands.

The Beater growled, and Yusuke shrugged.

"Just doing my job. Now, I suggest you do yours."

The Beater looked to where Yusuke was pointing, and rolled his eyes. A Bludger was heading towards one of his Chasers that was trying to get the ball away from Angelina.

He hurried away, and Yusuke grinned, flying off to find a Bludger to hit at a Slytherin.

A cheer went up in the stands, and they heard the announcer (Lee Jordan) say that Gryffindor had scored. The Gryffindor team cheered, and the game continued.

A few minutes passed, the Quaffle continually changing possession, nobody scoring, or even getting close to the goalposts.

Yusuke, growing bored, flew over to Koenma, who was relieved that no one had come his way yet.

"You really need to be more confident of yourself," Yusuke said, idly hitting a Bludger that had been coming towards them.

Koenma shrugged, then his eyes widened.

"Yusuke, someone's coming."

Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain, was flying their way, carrying the Quaffle. He threw it, and it sped towards the goal posts. Yusuke backed away, but continued to watch intently.

"C'mon, Koenma!" he yelled. "Catch it!"

The ball was heading towards the far left, while Koenma was on the far right. Koenma groaned, but sped towards the ball, straining to reach it.

Just as he thought he wouldn't make it, it struck against his fingers, making him wince, and stopped. Then, two seconds later, everyone cheered. Koenma smiled, retrieving the Quaffle, but then grabbed his hand in pain.

Yusuke flew to his side, worried.

"K-chan, what it is it?"

"Itai…my hand, it was going too fast… it hurts, Yu-chan…"

Yusuke bit his lip. "Relax- whoa!"

He dodged just in time to get out of the way of Marcus Flint who had tried to fly right into him.

"What's your deal!" Yusuke demanded, but quickly turned and flew in the opposite direction as Flint charged again.

"He's gaining!" he yelled, looking behind himself.

"He can't be gaining!" he heard Koenma shout.

"Yeah, he's not gaining, he's just getting closer!"(1) Yusuke retorted, almost lying down on his broom to go faster.

"Indipedimenta!" (SP?)

Yusuke looked over his shoulder, a flash of red light catching his attention. He slowed down, realizing Flint had stopped moving, Madame Hooch pointing her wand at him.

"Thanks," Yusuke said, flying over. "He coulda really hurt me. But what about Koenma?"

Just as he said that, he remembered what had happened, and sped back to Koenma.

"K-chan! Are you okay?"

Koenma smiled weakly. "I think I'll be fine, I'm just glad you got away from him."

Yusuke shrugged. "I just hope the game ends soon."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a cheer went through the stands, and they heard the announcer say that Harry had caught the Golden Snitch, winning the game for Gryffindor.

Yusuke grinned. "That was great luck."

Koenma nodded, him and Yusuke landing.

The Slytherin team left the pitch, but the Gryffindor team surrounded Harry, congratulating him. Harry smile, then walked over to Yusuke and Koenma after returning the Snitch to Madame Hooch.

"Koenma, are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so, but maybe we should go the hospital wing, just in case?"

Harry nodded. "That's probably what's best."

Ron and Hermione came down from the stands, and came over to their friends.

"Harry, congratulations on winning the game, and Koenma, we saw what happened. Does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

Koenma nodded. "Yeah. Yusuke and I are going to the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. I hope you feel better."

Koenma smiled. "Thank you, Hermione."

He and Yusuke then set off for the hospital wing, Yusuke putting a protective arm around Koenma's shoulders.

--------

As they walked into the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey eyed them suspiciously.

"Didn't I see you the first night of term?" she asked.

The two boys nodded, and Madame Pomfrey ushered them into the next room.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"We were playing Quidditch-"

"Quidditch, what a dangerous game. Here, show me what's wrong."

Koenma took a nervous step backward, remembering what had happened last time he had an injury.

"Oh come come, I won't hurt you, now please tell me what's wrong."

"My hand, the ball hit my fingers too hard, and now I can't move them."

Madame Pomfrey held Koenma's left hand and felt his fingers gently. Even with that gentle touch, it still made Koenma wince.

"I think you've got some broken fingers," Madame Pomfrey said. "And since it seems you don't want me to touch you, I suggest you be very careful."

Koenma nodded and left, Yusuke following.

"They can't be broken, I'm left handed!" Koenma muttered to himself, trying in vain to move his fingers.

Yusuke tapped him on the shoulder. "K-chan, remember last time? I can fix it?"

"Thanks, Yu-chan. I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

Yusuke shrugged. "No biggie. C'mon, let's go back to the dorm."

Koenma nodded, and the two of them set off for the dormitory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have NO CLUE as to what is going to be in the next one, however, so if you have an idea, could you suggest something?

(1) This line was taken from the book The Princess Bride. I thought it was funny, so I gave it to Yusuke.

So, if I get an idea, I'll update soon, and ja ne till next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

YYF14: Okay, I'm REALLY sorry that it took so long to update, and I'm REALLY sorry that it isn't a long chapter. I keep getting stupid writers' block, but I think it's fixed now, and I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING to read. Anyway, I hope you guys like what I wrote here, and so, R&R peoples!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke frowned. "Why isn't it working?"

Try as he might, he couldn't get his spirit energy to do what it had done before for Koenma. And now he was thinking he had given Koenma too much spirit energy.

"What are you going to do with all the extra energy, K-chan?"

"I guess I'll just put it in the Mafuuken," Koenma replied. "It's spirit energy, so I think it'd work."

He put the pacifier in his mouth, and as he started to transfer the energy, Yusuke was still trying to figure out why his spirit energy wasn't working.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a bright blue light coming from the Mafuuken.

"Wow, Yusuke, you put in a lot of energy," Koenma commented.

"Well, I really wanted to help," Yusuke grumbled, putting his chin in his hand.

"You did help, Yusuke, I needed some of that energy. It's tiring to stay in teen form all day, every day. It's so hard to find a place to go to toddler, since we're at school."

Yusuke shrugged. "But your fingers are still broken, and you're left handed, so that's a problem."

Koenma sighed. "True, but if your sprit energy won't work, and magic only makes it worse, we just have to wait."

"Why _doesn't _magic work?" Yusuke demanded.

Koenma shook his head. "I'm not sure. My best guesses, though, would be one; I'm not human, so that may make a difference, and two; you and I use spirit energy instead of magic most of the time, so maybe our bodies aren't used to it and cancel out the magic."

Yusuke shrugged. "I guess…"

Koenma winced as a small bit of pain went through his hand. "Ow…"

Yusuke growled. "We can't leave you like this! C'mon, maybe we can ask a teacher!"

Koenma stood up, about to follow Yusuke, but quickly sat back down, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Yu-chan, I don't feel very good…"

Yusuke frowned. "What is it?"

"I just don't feel very good… itai!"

A sharp pain went through Koenma's head, then his vision and thoughts became hazy. The last coherent thought he had before slipping off into nothingness was that what he had seen in Divination was coming true.

_Be careful, Yu-chan…_

"K-chan? Are you okay?"

'Koenma' looked up, his eyes clouded, a blank look on his face. Even though he was facing Yusuke, it seemed like he was looking through Yusuke, instead of at him.

"Hello? Koenma? Are you- ow! What the-?"

Yusuke put a hand to his cheek. "What'd you hit me for?"

Then suddenly, he remembered. Koenma had told him what he had seen in Divination a while back. This must be what he had seen, but didn't he say there had been more people?

Yusuke glared. "You're not Koenma."

"Of course not. Don't worry, he won't be hurt, but I can't say the same for you."

Yusuke growled. "He'd stop you."

"No, actually. He doesn't really care about you. The only reason he says he likes you is because he's scared of you and all that energy you have."

Yusuke shook his head. "I don't believe it. He's not like that."

"Fine. Believe whatever you want to believe. You'll just get hurt in the end."

A flicker of confusion crossed Koenma's face, then his eyes closed, and he fell forward into Yusuke's arms.

------------------------------------------------------

"Koenma? Can you wake up?"

Koenma stirred and opened his eyes, noticing he was in Yusuke's arms, the two of them being on Yusuke's bed.

A stabbing pain in his hand made him wince. "…Yusuke? What happened?"

Yusuke hugged Koenma tighter and spoke in a tight, strained voice.

"That crazy guy who wants our powers took you over."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, but he said somethin' that was really stupid, and that I knew wasn't true. He said the only reason you said you liked me was because you were scared of me."

Koenma felt a surge of anger and looked up at Yusuke sharply. "Are you serious?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't believe him. I know that isn't true, so don't get yourself worked up about nothing, okay?"

Koenma nodded, laying his head on Yusuke's chest.

"Um, K-chan? I was thinking… you said there were a lot of people around when you explained what you saw. How come we were alone when it happened?"

"…I resisted it. I felt something, and knew something was going to happen, but I wanted it to be strictly between you and me in case it got bad."

"Thanks, K-chan. I don't want to think of what would have happened if that had happened when we were around everybody else."

Voldemort growled in annoyance. These two boys seemed to be able to get over anything he did to them very quickly. Was there nothing he could do that would make those boys give up?

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. He would leave the boys alone for now, make them feel secure, then he would strike swift and hard, hopefullyfullfilling his desire.

"I _will _get their powers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I really will try to update sooner than every eight days. Well, ja ne till next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

YYF14: Okay, here's chapter 24! I hope you guys like it, it's a bit longer than the other one, anyway... Okay, can't think of much to say, so... happy reading!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, since there was nothing to be done about Koenma's problem at the moment, the two of them went down to their classes as usual and tried to act like everything was normal. Unfortunately, their first class was Transfiguration, in which wands were required.

Koenma could use his right hand, but it was difficult as he wasn't used to using his right and it ended up in him being frustrated and unable to complete the work they had been assigned that class period.

A few minutes before the end of class, Professor McGonagall walked over to him and Yusuke.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Koenma shook his head. "No, I'm okay."

"I was just asking because usually you are one of the first done, and today you were completely unsuccessful."

Koenma looked down. "I know."

"You're absolutely certain there is nothing wrong?"

When Koenma hesitated, she continued.

"Because if there's something wrong, we can fix it now before it becomes a problem in one of your other classes."

"…Actually, could Yusuke and I be excused for a moment?"

"Yes, you may."

Koenma led Yusuke a little bit down the hallway, then turned to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, do you have your communicator with you?"

Yusuke nodded, talking the compact out of his pocket. "What do we need it for?"

"I need to ask Botan something."

Koenma took the compact from Yusuke and opened it, Botan's face appearing on the screen.

"Hello, Koenma, Yusuke. What is it?"

"Botan, I need to ask you something. Yusuke could heal me before when I needed him to, but now his spirit energy won't work. Do you know how come?"

Botan thought for a moment. "Yusuke, how good are you at using your spirit energy to heal?"

"Not great. Why?"

"Maybe because since you're not that good yet, there has to be a special circumstance to make your energy rise because of a sense of urgency. Was there a difference between last time and now?"

Koenma paused in thought, then groaned.

"Yusuke, I'm going to have to provoke the injury to make you able to fix it."

Yusuke winced. "K-chan, are you sure you want to do that?"

Koenma nodded. "I have to." He turned back to Botan.

"Thank you, Botan."

"Any time, Koenma sir, just please be careful."

Yusuke took the communicator back and put it in his pocket, the two of them going back to Transfiguration.

"Thank you, Professor," Yusuke and Koenma said, and took their seats, waiting for the bell.

When the bell rang the two went to their next class, which was DAtDa, and walked up to Sirius.

"Professor, Yusuke and I have something small to attend to. Could we be excused for a few minutes?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, you may, but what is it?"

"It has something to do with the Quidditch match from yesterday," Yusuke replied. "We need to take care of Koenma's injury."

Sirius nodded again. "Alright, then. Good luck, and you won't miss anything. Today's a review class."

Yusuke shrugged and left the room, Koenma following.

"So, where are we going to go to do this?" Yusuke asked.

"Somewhere where we can't be heard or found," Koenma replied.

Yusuke looked around, his eyes falling on a door that seemed to be unused.

"We could go in there."

"…Yusuke, water is coming out from under the door."

"Yeah, that means that no one will go in there. C'mon!"

Koenma shook his head but followed Yusuke into the room.

The two of them found a spot that wasn't wet and sat down.

Yusuke looked at Koenma seriously. "Are you sure you want to do this, K-chan?"

Koenma nodded. "It's the only way that we can fix it."

"I wish it wasn't," Yusuke grumbled.

"Well, it is, and we need to deal. Okay, I'm going to have to hurt myself pretty bad to make you upset… oh well, here goes nothing…"

Koenma took a deep breath, then clenched his broken fingers and wrenched them backwards, ignoring his hand's protests until he heard a crack.

The pain was instantaneous. Tears filled Koenma's eyes as he bit his lip, trying -and failing- to bite back a whimper.

Yusuke had flinched at hearing the crack; it wasn't that he wasn't used to it, which he was, but that sound coming from Koenma just seemed… wrong.

The look of pain clouding Koenma's eyes made his stomach churn. Worried spirit energy went out to his friend, and Koenma looked up at him, a weak smile on his face. But the spirit energy wasn't taking complete effect yet, so Koenma twisted his fingers as far as they would go, causing Yusuke to once again flinch at the cracking noises.

This time Koenma let a cry slip out, the sound reverberating throughout the room, making Yusuke's heart wrench. He felt his ki surge, then surround them both.

"_K-chan_!"

The mix of Yusuke's voice and the intense spirit power surrounding them both half snapped Koenma out of the daze. He was slightly aware of Yusuke, but his vision was clouded.

"Yu… chan…"

"Shh, I'm here, K-chan."

Yusuke hugged Koenma close to him, putting a hand over Koenma's. Healing spirit energy slowly but surely did its thing, making Yusuke and Koenma both relax.

"Yu-chan… thank you…"

Yusuke smiled gently. "You're okay, K-chan. Just relax. You've been through a lot."

Koenma looked up at him gratefully. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he said softly.

"Good."

The sound of quiet laughter was heard, and Yusuke looked around warily.

"Who's there?"

A ghost suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and floated over to the two of them. The ghost was a young-looking girl wearing glasses and a small smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked impatiently. He didn't really like the ghosts. It was frustrating when they could just pop out of nowhere and scare you half to death.

"My name is Myrtle," the ghost replied. "And why are you two in the girls' bathroom?"

Yusuke blinked. "We… are?"

Myrtle nodded. "Yes, you are. Nobody ever comes in here, though. It's always out of order."

"Thank goodness… Anyway, it's none of your business why we're in here."

"I was watching you."

"Then why did you ask?"

Yusuke was getting frustrated. This ghost was doing nothing but annoying them, and that was the last thing they needed.

"If you don't want to be here, then you can leave. You should be at class now anyway."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, then looked down at Koenma. "Do you think you can go back to class, K-chan?"

Koenma nodded, slowly sitting up.

"Yes, Yu-chan. I think so."

Yusuke nodded and stood, helping Koenma up as well.

"Later, Myrtle."

He and Koenma then left, heading back towards DAtDA, leaving Myrtle behind to continue flooding the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll try to update soon, so ja ne till next chapter, and review if you wish!


	25. Chapter 25

YYF14: I'm REALLY sorry I didn't update in so long. I've just been really busy. Anyway, I know this chapter is short, but I'll do my best to get a longer chapter up soon. Hope you guys like what I've got here, though. It's gonna seem kinda random, what happens, but I do have a plot behind it. I swear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius watched the two boys carefully as they entered the room. Koenma seemed to be a bit tired, and Yusuke appeared slightly stressed, but other than that, they seemed fine. He wouldn't pester them now. Maybe he'd talk to them tomorrow, when they had had a chance to relax.

That evening at dinner, Yusuke came down alone. Koenma had been so tired after classes, he had fallen asleep seconds after lying on his bed.

As Yusuke sat down, Harry looked at him curiously.

"Where's Koenma?" he asked.

"He was really tired, so he's skipping dinner," Yusuke replied. "He's asleep."

"This might be changing the topic, but, where were you and Koenma before Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Taking care of something."

"His hand, right?" Harry asked.

Yusuke nodded. "It was a bit harder than we thought it would be, but it's okay now. He'll be fine by tomorrow."

Harry nodded, and the group went back to their dinners.

-------------------------------

Halfway through March, a package came for Ron. The strange thing, though, was that it wasn't being carried by Ron's owl, Pig. It was being carried by a normal barn owl.

"What is it, Ron?" Yusuke asked.

Ron slowly opened the package, looking slightly confused.

"Little, plastic things."

Ron took one out of the box. It was wearing a dark cloak with a hood, but you could see a wrinkled face. It held something small and made of metal, which had a bright red light coming out of it. (Darth Sidious. (Sp?))

Yusuke took it out of Ron's hand to examine it, but abruptly winced and dropped it.

"It cut me!" he said incredulously, staring at his finger.

Koenma frowned. "Yusuke?"

"I'm serious!" Yusuke insisted. "Look!"

His finger was bleeding slightly.

Ron blinked, retrieving the miniature. "Creepy."

Harry frowned in thought, then his eyes widened.

"I know what those things are," he said. "Dudley showed me those over summer break. They're called Star Wars miniatures. They're based on characters from the Star Wars movies. It's a Muggle thing."

"Did you get it from your dad, Ron?" Yusuke asked. Ron had told him and Koenma that his dad loved playing around with Muggle things.

Ron shook his head, puzzled.

"It doesn't have a name on it… this is weird."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: I know, short, late, random, but still! The next chapter will be better, I just wanted to give you guys something to read so you know I didn't give up on the story. I promise to try and update soon, and ja ne till next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

YYF14: Ok, here's chapter 26! I'm not sure if this is longer than the last one... Anyway, I have been suffering from extreme writer's block, and we're having testing at school, but I FINALLY have an idea, and I will be updating more frequently! This time, I'm certain. I'm almost to the point where I know exactly what will happen when. The story is moving somewhere now. Getting closer to the inevitable confrontation with Voldemort. ANYWAY anyway, you can read now. My rant or whatever it is is over.

Yusuke-clone: Seriously.

Koenma-clone: Thank goodness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, one of the miniatures that Ron had lined up on his bedside table stirred. The figure, dressed in a dark cloak, jumped off the side of the table, then headed under Ron's bed.

It then reached into its pocket and pulled out a small device, placing it on the ground. The device turned on, and a light shone out of it, illuminating the figure.

Lord Voldemort heard a small buzzing noise, and smiled as a hologram appeared in front of him. The Darth Sidious Star Wars mini hologram bowed respectfully.

"Greetings, Master," it said in a rough voice. "What are my orders?"

"Follow the two boys," Voldemort ordered. "Follow them, and report back once a week on what happens."

The figure nodded. "I understand, Master." It then disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

About halfway through April, the teachers announced that it was time for the students to start researching a job that they might like to have once they graduated from Hogwarts. Most of the students were discussing with one another for what job they should start thinking about.

"Yusuke?" Hermione asked one morning during breakfast. "What job do you think you'll do?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I can't get a job for three reasons. One, I already have a job being a Spirit Detective. Two, I don't know how long I'm going to be going to this school, so I don't know if I should be thinking about a magical job yet, and three, I'm much better at using Spirit Energy than magic, so I'd probably be bad at most jobs."

Hermione frowned, but turned to Koenma. "Koenma? Do you think you'll look for one?"

"…I'm not sure," Koenma replied. "If things get better with my dad, then I'll go back to what I used to do, but if not… I'm not sure what I'll do."

He turned to Yusuke and spoke in Japanese. "Yusuke, I'm a little nervous. Remember that man, Lord Voldemort, I think his name was?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, what about him?"

"He hasn't done anything for two or three months now, but about Ron's new miniatures… I get a weird feeling about them."

"Hmm… I know what you mean. I kind of feel it, too. It makes me think… what if that guy's going to do something to our friends while we're not there?"

Koenma bit his lip. "Not good…"

Ron frowned. "What's up, guys?"

"We were thinking if that Lord Voldemort guy was gonna do something to our friends," Yusuke answered.

The Darth Sidious miniature that was sitting in Ron's pocket frowned. The boys he was watching were talking about his master. He must inform the master immediately.

Harry blinked, seeing one of Ron's miniatures jumping out of Ron's pocket.

"Ron? What-"

Ron looked down, eyes widening in surprise as he saw the miniature running down the aisle, then out the door of the Great Hall.

"That can't be good…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I used to. Man, I used to be updating daily, or more than one chaptera day! Still, I AM writing, whether anything gets posted or not. Remember that. I'm not just sitting on my but all day watching TV. Thank goodness for that. I thank those that have stuck with me, and ja ne till nextchapter!


	27. Chapter 27

YYF14: Okay, here's chapter 27! Thanks for the reviews, people. We're getting near the end, but not quite there. I also have kinda on idea for the next story, but any suggestions are welcome. Okay, I don't have much to say today, so just go ahead and read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort frowned as he heard the buzzing noise of the hologram. It hadn't been a week since the last meeting. He wondered what could have gone wrong.

"The boys are starting to suspect, Master," the miniature stated.

"Leave them be for just two weeks more," Voldemort ordered. "I must prepare."

"Yes, Master." The miniature disappeared.

---------

Yusuke sighed. "Why does the weird stuff _have_ to happen on my birthday?"

Ron shrugged. "Sorry, mate."

------------------

That afternoon in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall took one student at a time to discuss their job ideas. The ones who weren't in the room just sat around near the classroom door, doing last minute consultations with their friends.

Yusuke and Koenma both came in at the end and sat down, slightly confused.

"I do realize," Professor McGonagall began, "That you boys are in the middle of your first year, expected to do what normal fifth years can do, and I must say you are doing very well.

"But," she continued, more serious now, "Since you two probably won't be here next year, if Professor Dumbledore and I understand your situation correctly, you two won't have to choose a career to pursue. But you will have to at least pretend to, so your classmates won't feel you two are getting special attention. Might I suggest you two being Aurors? You've got the grades for it."

Yusuke nodded. "Okay. But, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Urameshi?"

"Me and Koenma are worried about that Voldemort guy, and if he's gonna go after our families."

"…I wouldn't worry, Mr. Urameshi."

--------------------------------------------

At the beginning of May, Yusuke sat on his bed, staring at the miniature sitting on Ron's bedside table.

"That thing is so weird…"

A few minutes later, Koenma came up the stairs and sat on the bed next to Yusuke.

"Hi, Yu-chan. What're you doing?"

"Nothin', but I _want _to understand something about those miniatures. There's something weird about them."

Koenma frowned. "I sensed it too, Yusuke. I agree there's something strange, but we should be careful."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It's a _mini_, K-chan. What could it possibly do?"

He reached for the mini, but right before he touched it, a very strong and very strange power erupted from the miniature. Yusuke seemed oblivious to it, but Koenma noticed it, (being Yusuke's senior by 700 years, after all).

"Yusuke! Don't touch it!"

Koenma grabbed Yusuke's hand just as the Portkey was activated. (A:N: Wasn't expecting that, were you:D )

They both felt a jerk, then saw their surroundings melt into a blur. Yusuke closed his eyes and wished it would stop. He didn't like some of the things that magic could do.

A few seconds later, they felt a jerk just as sudden as the first, and Yusuke opened his eyes. He had no clue as to where they were, and he didn't like it at all. This feeling was strengthened when a figure wearing a dark robe appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"K-chan? I think we're in trouble."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: So, what'd you think? Now I know exactly what I'm doing, so I'm probably going to be updating more frequently. Man, I wish it was like the oldtimes when I updated daily. I might get back into that habit when I start the next story. HP hasn't been keeping my attentionthat much and maybe that's it. Anyway, ja ne till next chapter, and review if you wish!


	28. Chapter 28

YYF14: Hey, peoples! I updated in just two days! I think... Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys like reading it. Man, I'm really evil to Yusuke and Koenma. Especially Koenma. Sorry.

Koenma-clone: Whatever.

YYF14: Ookayy... Anyway! I was soo annoyed! This took up like 5 PAGES in my notebook, and only about 2 on Word. MAN, that isn't fair. Now, my ranting is done, so you can read the chapter.

Yusuke-clone: Happy reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort grinned evilly, taking out his wand.

"Yes, you are," he said, and, waving his wand, sent the two boys flying backwards.

Yusuke sat up, rubbing his head and looked around. It was a deserted stretch of land next to a lake. He wondered why Voldemort would be here.

"Oh, boys? There are some people I think you should meet!" Voldemort announced, and two figures stepped out of the darkness.

The boys' eyes widened and they backed away, seeing their parents.

"Yes, they are on my side," Voldemort said evilly. "And they have strict orders to kill you two, so that I can obtain your powers."

Koenma looked up pleadingly at his father.

"Dad, you don't really want to do this, do you?"

Enma returned the desperate gaze with a blank stare, and shoved Koenma into the lake. Yusuke growled and turned to face his mother.

"You can't do that to me," he said softly. "You're not strong enough."

"Maybe _she _isn't," Voldemort replied, raising his wand, "But _I am_!"

He waved his wand and a powerful force sent Yusuke flying backward into the lake.

Yusuke rose back to the surface in seconds and looked around for Koenma. However, Koenma was not to be found.

Yusuke dove back under the water and looked around frantically. Koenma had been underwater for longer than he had, and without a breath of air.

Ten seconds later, Yusuke was in a panic. How could someone last this long? Then he noticed a weak stream of bubbles and swam towards them as fast as he could go.

Koenma looked up, feeling moving water. He knew it was a human, but he couldn't tell exactly who because he was feeling lightheaded. He reached out blindly, and felt a strong hand grasp his own.

Just before he blacked out, he was pulled out of the water and gratefully took a deep breath of air. The hand left and Koenma sank back down into the water. He hadn't gone very far, though, before Yusuke grabbed him again.

"What's wrong with you, K-chan?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't swim!"

"Well, this isn't good… We'd better get out of the water soon…"

Voldemort smirked wickedly, and raised his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalius_!"

Koenma's arms and legs became immobile at his sides, and he sank like a stone into the lake. Yusuke growled, pulling Koenma back up.

Enma walked over to the edge of the lake, reached over, and pushed Koenma back down angrily. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"They really _are _trying to kill us," he whispered. Then he frowned. What was his mom there for if she couldn't help kill him?

He looked over at his mom, growing angry. She was laughing! He was going to die, and she was _laughing_!

Yusuke grit his teeth against his anger. He had to help Koenma. He dove underwater and swam over to Koenma.

"Come on!" Yusuke yelled, his words garbled by the water. He grabbed Koenma's arm and pulled him towards shore.

"Help me!" Yusuke ordered, getting slightly tired. Koenma wasn't heavy, but Yusuke was running low on air, and it was hard work, swimming for two people.

"Help how?"

Yusuke grimaced. He shouldn't have made Koenma waste his air. He had so little as it was.

"Kick!"

Koenma obliged, and the pair made their way to shore fairly quickly, and gratefully took big breaths of air.

"K-chan, do you have the Mafuukan?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, Yusuke, but I don't know if I'll be able to activate it. I've spent so much energy staying in teen form, and I'm lightheaded from being safe one minute and being drowned the next."

"What's this? Plotting behind my back?"

The two boys spun around to see Voldemort standing not more than three feet from them. Koenma shivered and backed away as Voldemort pointed his wand at them.

"I don't know how you overcame that curse, but here's one you won't be able to throw off and it's one you remember. _Crucio_!"

Koenma bit his lip against the pain so hard, he drew blood.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes in anger. Koenma had gone through enough. He could feel his ki rising, and so could Voldemort.

"That's it, get angry," Voldemort whispered, increasing the power of the Cruciatious Curse.

Koenma cried out, tears coming to his eyes. He was clinging to one thought.

"Yusuke!"

"Koenma, you have to concentrate! Use the Mafuukan!"

"But- Yusuke! I- I'm in no condition to-"

Even as he spoke his defiance, he reached into his pocket and took out the pacifier. Voldemort could feel Koenma's power increasing as fought both against the curse, and to activate the Mafuukan.

Voldemort's triumphant grin disappeared as Koenma's power increased more.

"Ma- fuu- _kan_!"

The Mafuukan glowed a bright blue, surrounding Voldemort who increased the power the curse. Koenma cried out again, his aura sparking. The Mafuukan weakened for a second, then flared up again more powerful than before, cutting off the curse.

Koenma could distantly hear Voldemort's shrieks of rage. He held the Mafuukan as long as he could, denying his body's protests until he blacked out.

-------------

"K-chan?"

Koenma opened his eyes and blinked. Yusuke seemed bigger than usual… oh, he must be in toddler form.

"K-chan? You feeling okay?"

"Is he gone?" Koenma asked, sitting up.

"I think so. He just turned to dust and blew away. Our parents just kinda fainted. We'd better get out of here before they wake up, though."

"But Yusuke, I can't turn back to teen form. I'm completely drained."

"Well, then we can stay until you're better. But, when we get out of this school, you're going to stay in this form until you're _fully_ better."

"But still, it's embarrassing to be… in this form… near…" he broke off, seeing the expression on Yusuke's face.

"K-chan, do you really think that-"

"You used to make fun of me when I was in this form- and about it, even when I was in my other form so you _wouldn't_ tease me about it!" Koenma blurted out before he realized what he was saying. Once it sank in, his eyes widened and he looked down guiltily.

"Yu-chan… I didn't mean that-"

"No, it's okay. I know I made fun of you a lot back then, and I'm sorry. But think about it. When was the last time I called you a toddler?"

Koenma gave a small smile. "I know, I guess I just had to let out all of that."

Yusuke chuckled and pulled Koenma into his lap.

"Yeah, I'd hate it too… K-chan, couldn't I give you some of my Spirit Energy so you could stay in teen form until we're safe?"

Koenma nodded, putting the pacifier back in his pocket. Yusuke started the transfer of energy, and in seconds, a teenage Koenma was sitting in Yusuke's lap.

The two blushed and stood up, looking for the mini.

Koenma was walking past his father when Enma opened his eyes. Koenma felt an intense stab of fear and walked faster, hoping it was just his imagination.

"Koenma?"

Yusuke, oblivious to what was going on, found the mini and grinned triumphantly.

"K-chan! I found it! C'mon!"

Koenma ran over to Yusuke and held his hand. With one last glance over his shoulder at his father, he touched the mini, and the Portkey activated again, sending them home. (Well, back to Hogwarts, but whatev.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: So, how was it? I've been planning this chapter forever! I was barely half-done when I thought of this. Don't ask me HOW I thought of it, though, I can't even remember. And, unfortunately, there aren't many more chapters left. Less than five. Maybe two or three. I'll see when I write it, and depending how long it takes me to end it. I'm never good at ending things. Meh. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon, and ja ne till next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Man, I can't believe I'm up this late, well, it's not really LATE, but I SHOULD be in bed. Anyways, here's chapter 29. I think there's going to be at least one more long chapter, or two short ones. I think I know what I'm doing for the next one, but any suggestions are welcome. Now, onto the chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------

They landed in the common room, and Yusuke sat up, rubbing his head.

"Man, I _really_ hate some things magic does," he muttered, looking around.

The only people in the common room besides themselves were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Where _were _you guys?" Ron asked. "It's almost midnight!"

"Taking care of a small problem," Yusuke replied, him and Koenma standing up.

"Voldemort won't be bugging us anymore. We got rid of him."

Oblivious of their stares, Yusuke went up to the boys' dorm, but Koenma stayed.

"Did you two _actually_ defeat Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked incredulously. (Really, there would be more surprisedness, but I'm tired and didnt feel like making a huge long THING about them not believing that Voldy's gone. Keeping it simple is good.)

"Yeah, but we almost died doing it," Koenma replied. "Actually, _I_ almost died. Yusuke was lucky."

Ron started to chuckle, but was elbowed in the stomach by Hermione.

"Well, it's time for bed, anyway."

Koenma went up to the boys' dorm, followed by Harry and Ron, Hermione going to the girls' dorm.

---------------------

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took Yusuke and Koenma to Dumbledore's office to meet with Dumbledore and Sirius about Voldemort.

It was hard for them to believe that Yusuke and Koenma had beaten Voldemort. However, once the boys had told them about everything that had happened, they accepted the story as true.

------------------

On the last day of May, it was the dinner where the winner of the House Cup would be announced. Slytherin was in the lead by a measly 250 points. Everyone was disappointed. (Everyone except the Slytherins, of course.)

"Too bad we couldn't have won this year." Ron said sullenly.

Yusuke shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Do you get anything by winning the House Cup?"

Ron shook his head. "No, but it's an honor to win. And besides, do you really want _Slytherin_ to win?"

Yusuke frowned. "Good point."

Dumbledore stepped up and everything became silent.

"You did very well, Slytherin," he said solemnly. "However, I still have some points I believe I have forgotten."

The Slytherins frowned.

"I believe we are all familiar with the name Lord Voldemort. He has been a dangerous foe of the wizarding community for some time now.

"However, thanks to two very different students at this school, he has been delayed. For how long, we are not sure, but for a fair time, he shall not be roaming around.

"Now, all of you are probably wondering who these two students were. No, for one year, Mr. Potter has kept his nose out of trouble. No, this year, the heroes are Koenma and Yusuke Urameshi. For this, I award Gryffindor House 400 points."

The Gryffindor table suddenly erupted in cheers, and the decorations changed to Gryffindor colors. The Slytherins sulked as the Gryffindors congratulated Yusuke and Koenma, giving them high-fives and thumps on the back. Some couldn't believe they had beaten Lord Voldemort, and sat in shock.

"So ends another glorious year," Dumbledore said over the noise of the students. "The Quidditch Cup, also, has to be announced. It goes to the Gryffindor team!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers again, and Yusuke smiled as Puu came flying in from the Owlery, feeling Yusuke's happy emotions.

Yusuke felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Koenma.

"Yeah, K-chan?"

"Congratulations, Yu-chan. This was a great year."

Yusuke grinned mischievously, then pulled a surprised but delighted Koenma into a deep kiss.

-----------------------

"Yusuke? Do you think we'll be staying at Ron's?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I'm not sure." He frowned at the distracted look on Koenma's face.

"K-chan?"

"…I'm worried about our parents, Yu-chan, and what's going to happen to us. Back at that… place, when we were leaving, my father looked at me, and I don't know why, but I'm scared. We don't have anywhere to live, either, with us kicked out of Reikai and you not being able to go to your house."

"It'll be fine, K-chan. Look, there's the train. We can think about what we're going to do later."

Koenma followed Yusuke, Ron, Harry, and Hermione onto the train, but his feeling of dread remained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter, and since I know what I'm doing here on out, it won't take me ten days to update. Happy late Easter ifyou celebrate it- it was my B-day yesterday- finally 12!- and review if you wish! Ja ne till next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

YYF14: Hey, peoples! I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, but it's the last one. I'm also sorry that it ends suddenly, and I'm sorry that I had to end this story, but it's time to start a new one because I dont think I'll be using HP from now on. If I do, the chapter will have a specific disclaimer. Also, thanks for the reviews and the people who stuck with me on this REALLY long story. 30 chapters. Nice. Now, on to chapter 30!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they arrived at King's Cross Station, Ron looked out the window and smiled, seeing his family standing on the platform.

"Harry, look! There's my parents!"

Yusuke smiled, but frowned, seeing Koenma's detachment from the rest of the group.

"K-chan?"

Koenma didn't respond, him and Yusuke following Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the train. Ron ran over to his family, the rest of the gang following.

"Mum, I made new friends this year," Ron said. "They're from Japan. That one's Yusuke, and he's Koenma."

After greeting the boys, Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and asked him how his year had gone. Yusuke tapped Koenma on the shoulder.

"K-chan?"

Koenma frowned. "I sense something very strange, Yu-chan…"

Suddenly, Koenma's father and Yusuke's mother appeared out of nowhere. Surprisingly, Enma wasn't huge. He was normal human sized.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Koenma asked warily, taking a step backwards.

Without saying anything, Enma took hold of Koenma's arm, and the two of them disappeared. The same happened with Yusuke and Atsuko.

Ron frowned. "Where are they off to in such a rush?"

Harry shook his head. "I dunno."

-------------------------

In Reikai, Enma set Koenma in front of him. Enma was back to normal size, and very intimidating.

"Son, what have you been doing?"

Koenma stayed silent, staring at his feet.

"Why won't you answer me?"

Koenma tensed up, expecting anger from his father. Enma saw this, and frowned.

"Son, why are you scared of me?"

When Enma didn't receive a response, he sighed and dismissed Koenma, who hurried to his office to greet Botan and George after his long absence, and to get back to his job. He wondered why his father was acting nice. The last time he had seen his father, Enma was trying to kill him.

------------------------------------------------------------

When Yusuke and Atsuko appeared in their apartment, Yusuke wrenched his arm out of his mother's grasp.

"What is up with you!" Yusuke asked angrily. "Haven't you done enough?"

Atsuko frowned. "Yusuke, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, like you don't know! You wanted to _kill me_!"

Atsuko watched, confused, as Yusuke left the building, heading off to the park to think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, it's been nice writing this. Even though I have a pretty good idea about what the next story will be, it might take me a few days to get it up. This is because I wanta fairly long first chapter. I think you guys'll like it, but I think I'll have to have a higher rating on the next story because of what I'm planning, but I'm not sure. Either T or M for the next one, even though that means I'm too young to be reading my own story. Anyway, I'll shut up now, and I'll see you when I see you!


End file.
